An Unattractive Species
by Caffienated
Summary: Hinata Uzumaki cant remember her past, her mind blocking things out of her memories. Being afraid of men is the outcome, why? An all boys school could be her downfall, or will it be her saving grace? SasuHina
1. Girls Will Be boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_Kioshi means: Silent_

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga sat in a room that did not belong to Hinata Hyuuga. It belonged to Hinata Uzumaki. So why do you ask was Hinata in a room that didn't belong to her, well thats because Hinata didn't know she was a Hyuuga, at least not yet.

Hinata Hyuuga, 17 years old, adopted by the Uzumaki family at the age of 12 after she was found on the streets of Tokyo, Japan. She was found, shivering,beaten, bloody and unconcious in a dark alleyway.

The kind stranger who had found her had not noticed the gashes on her inner thighs.

When the adoption agency had come to pick the young girl up from the kind mans house, they asked her her name, a whisper escaped the frightned looking girl's mouth, ''H-Hinata..''

When the driver of the car, who happened to be of the male species asked her her last name, Hinata had fell silent and seemed to cringe at any words that came out of the mans mouth, the women in the passengers, she was a nun of the catholic church, seat seemed to have noticed this and told the man to stop asking her questions. The nun asked Hinata what her last name was.

At once the young frighetened girl had replied that, she didnt know her last name, nor were she had come from, and when the nun had asked her why she was bloody, beaten and left for dead on the street the young girl had replied with the same answer, '' I dont know...what happened?''

The nun had turned in her seat to look at her, and saw that the girls eyes were sincere, innocent but with a look of complete confusion and obliviousness.

The nun realized that the young girl, this Hinata, did not remember that she had been raped. The nun patted the young girls knee, trying not to grimace when the girl asked why she was scraped all over her thighs.

The nun looked down at the young girls clothes, the man who had found her washed her clothes and let her take a bath, she was wearing a cute blue skirt with a black dress coat over top of a hello kitty shirt. She skirt with tears all over the hem.

''Y-You fell, in a rose bush..'' The sister said to the young girl.

The 12 year old girl just knodded and looked out the window, oblivious to the truth.

Short black hair with a tinge of violet in the light, with short whisps of longer lengths sourronded her face, pale pupiless eyes stared back at the girl in the car windows reflection. Not showing the emptiness in her heart at the things she didnt remember, and things her mind forced her to forget.

* * *

''HINATA!'' Haruhi Uzumaki screamed at Hinata, waking the teenage girl from her nap.

Hinata's white eyes looked around the room sleepily, becoming unclouded when there was a banging on the door followed by the door swinging open, revealing a young man, looking the same age as Hinata, with sky blue eyes and blonde hair that would make the sun jelous. There were scars on the boys cheeks resembling whiskers (Hinata finding out later they were from his drunken father), inhanceing his looks more then offsetting them.

''Oi sis,'' the boy's voice was gravely but masculine,'' wants to talk to you!''

The blonde man gave a huge grin then dissapeared, not shutting Hinata's door properly.

'' Dammit Naruto...'' Hinata whispered darkly, her cheeks burning red.

_''I wish he wouldn't call me sis..'' _

Naruto Uzumaki, adopted at the age of 9, by the Uzumaki's, Hinata didn't know his real last name as Naruto said he didn't have one, Naruto was happy and content with the Uzumaki's having being put into the Adoption home after getting taken away from a Drunken abusive father.

Hinata had went through four years of annoying pestering from the blonde in hopes the young girl would finally say two words two him. Now one year since Hinata had finally accepted the boy was harmless, and a ray of sunlight in a dark place, she talked to him frequently and soon found out that it was love she fealt towards the boy. A love that was more then just sisterly love, and Hinata was still not ready to believe it. Naruto, the only boy she trusted next to her adoptive father, a boy that was her adoptive brother.

Hinata sighed at the thought and put her head in her pillow for a moment before jumping up from her bed when her mother had yelled a, ''Dont make me come up there!''

Hinata was out of her room and running down the stairs faster then two shakes of a lambs tail.

Hinata entered the Kitchen,''yes!''

Hinata stood straight almost like a soldier would stand, infront of her mother who was currently sitting drinking coffee at the table.

''Hinata-chan, please take a seat, and stop treating me like a drill sergeant.'' A woman with long brown hair and bags under the eyes the only thing showing her age of 46, Hinata's adoptive mother, Haruhi.

Hinata looked across the table at her mother sipping her coffee casually, waiting for what her mother had so urnestly called her to say.

Her mother placed her coffee mug down unnecessarily loud, making Hinata jump in her seat.

''Hinata, love,'' Haruhi said sadly, as she looked at her daughter of five years, she hadn't changed much, she was still just as frightened of men as she was when Matsuri(Adoptive father) and her had adopted her. It saddened her seeing her daughter this way, and it hurt not being able to tell the Young girl why, remembering what the nun had said about people blacking out things in there life that the mind wouldn't be able to handle. Some people who were forced to remember having nervous break downs and being put in asylums, some killing themselves shortly after learning things.

The nun had said, that sometimes the mind would heal itself, and start remembering things when it knew it was ready and able to handle it.

''Your Dad and I have decided to put you into the school that Naruto is in.''

Hinata seemed frozen in place for a second, eyes wide then started laughing nervously.

'' Mom thats not funny at all.'' Hinata said laughing, then stopping at seeing that her mothers face was dead serious.

''B-But its and all BOYS school!'' Hinata shouted flabberghasted at her mother sitting quitly across the table.

''Yes yes, we know,'' Haruhi said waving the statement off like you would a fly,'' thats why we want you to go there.''

Hinata was stuck in place, opening and closing her mouth for something to say, looking like a fish out of water.

''B-But...w-why?'' Hinata questioned looking frightened, starting to shake at the thought of all the boys.

''This is why Hinata,'' Haruhi said, meaning the way Hinata was shaking,'' You need to get over this being afraid of, of Men!''

Hinata looked at her mother horrified.

''B-But what about my friends at the all girls school mom, what about them!'' Hinata said angry, releasing a part of her that she never realized hid in her gentle nature.

''They've already been told, as has Naruto,'' Haruhi said smirking triumphantly when Hinata had nothing to say,'' They said its a great idea, Sakura also went off about how damn lucky you were, but Naruto said he'd be willing to help.''

Hinata blushed not able to look up at her adoptive mother.

''You're Father and I have already gotten you a dorm room,'' Haruhi said mildly,'' But we booked it to late and Naruto and you weren't able to get the same room.''

Hinata's face became down cast at the thought of Naruto and her not being able to share the same room together.

''T-Then who am I with?'' Hinata stuttered to her mother.

Haruhi shrugged towards her adoptive daughter.

''Anyways Hinata, you can go now, you will be leaving in a week.''

Hinata nodded half heartedly, looking defeated, and stood up from the table, walking up the stairs deflated.

She closed the door behind her, still feeling not completely sure with what her mother had been saying. Hinata walked over to her bathroom, going to the sink and washing her face. She looked in the mirror, her reflection looked back at her. Long ebony hair with tints of lavender, pupiless eyes and flawless skin covering wide elegent cheekbones. A well endowed chest hid under a heavy purple hoodie. Hinata smiled softly.

_''How on earth is Mom going to be able to make me look like a guy?''_

With this last thought in mind, Hinata's fears went away, she turned from the mirror and sauntered back into her room.

**One week Later.**

''Hi-uh Kioshi,''Naruto yelled,''Hurry up I gotta show you to your dorm!''

Hinata couldn't believe she was doing this, and she tried hard to forget the one day she got to pack things, and the 6 days of hell she had to endure to become a 'boy'.

Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata Uzumaki, and now Kioshi Uzumaki walked up the stairs towards an over bearing stone walled school, also known as Konoha Private School For young Gentlemen, or K.P.B.S.G. Hinata's knees were shaking, Naruto was nice enough to have brought her there two hours before the students were supposed to meet in the auditorium for introductions and tours.

It still didnt stop her heart from racing less, and the now extremely hard duty of moving her legs, as one or two early to start boys sprinted past her.

Hinata took a deep breath as Naruto stood waiting for her on the top steps, her being in the middle.

_''Remember your training Hinata, and remember that you look like a guy.'' _

Hinata remembered that her Mom and Dad had spent alot of money for her little 'Makoever' how they had afforded it was beyond her , her family being, not to rich, comfortably well off.

She remembered trying to convince her adoptive Mom not to chop off her hair. It had worked, they had only layered it into a beautiful cut that they had put into a loose pony tail and braided the side bangs that she had kept, giving her an elvish, other wordly look. They couldn't do much about her face, except make her eyebrow's more bishounen, now looking like two black flicks pointing inwards making her look like she was always frowning. Making her have the V shape that boys have was the worst an most painful part of all, her mother insisting that she wear a male corset for the first 6 days before going to school, so she may feel more used to it for the rest of the year. Despite the corset she still had to bind her chest.

Kioshi Uzumaki made it to the top of the stairs, leaning back with her pelvis slightly out like Naruto's training had told her to, clad in pure black for the schools Uniform, and shaking.

Naruto leaned in slightly, Hinata blushing madly,

''Everythings going to be fine Hinata.'' Naruto whispered giving her a reasurring smile.

They walked through the doors together, Hinata not able to stop shaking, looking around frightened, waiting for the guys to come out of every orifice, ready to do what pig like them were meant to do, and Hinata really hoping they'd find out so she would be kicked out, back into the world she knew.

_''Back to my lovely, pure,gentle, girls.'' _Hinata swooned, finding her sanctuary in such a filthy place.

''Are you okay Kioshi, your face is red.'' Naruto asked.

''Uh,'' Then Hinata made her voice an octive lower like her training had taught her, ''Yeah man just thinking about chicks.''

Hinata almost fealt like throwing up, but feeling alright that her fondness for the same sex was able to come out as a positive thing in 'this' world.

Naruto had to contain himself from jumping in glee at his student.

''Good job Sis, you catch on quick!'' He whispered.

Hinata blushed slightly, twiddling her fingers slightly, walking small steps elegantly, then recovered making her steps more wide, which was hard for her 5''1'' height, something no one could do anything about.

''Well, here's your room, mine's just two rooms from yours Hina-, uh Bro.'' Naruto waved, then strolled two doors down opening the door in one quick motion then disappearing.

Hinata looked at the door infront of her, the weight that she was now alone now coming down on her shoulders. Hinata Inhaled then exhaled heavely, putting the key in the keyhole and turning, opening the door slowly, scared.

It was empty, Hinata let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest walking in the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was small, two beds on opposite sides of the room, two closets and one dresser, full length mirror was on the back of the rooms entrance door, the walls were a navy blue, and she could see an adjoining bathroom from were she stood, one large window lay behind the dresser, dark blue curtains closing out the light.

It smelled, _''Manly,'' _Hinata thought disgusted. Smelling herself, remembering the deodorant and cologne her mother had bought her.

The supposed manly cologne and deodorant seemed to have a more floral scent on Hinata then it was meant to have.

''Well, time to unpack I guess!'' Hinata was able to say happily, knowing she was now alone, away from the male species that seemed to plague her mor a reason unbeknown to her.

''Doki,Doki,Doki,Doke!'' Hinata sang happily, in her manly voice, starting to giggle to herself.

''What the hell are you doing in here?'' A deep male voice said from behind her.

Hinata froze, dropping the name brand shirt she had had in her hand, knees starting to shake, ready to give out on her.

_''I-I cant turn around, I cant move..'' _Hinata thought scared.

She tried to remember her training with the cardboard JRockers that her mother had gotten so she may be atleast alright for such encounters, but now that it was happening...

''Girls aren't allowed in here, now go back to your scary little fan girl gang that your probably with.'' The voice from behind her said coldly.

Silence from Hinata, unnable to speak. _''He-He found me out, Im done for, thank God!''_

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder tightly, spinning her around, ''I said get the hell ou-''

Hinata looked up into cole black eyes, emotionless, perfect eyebrows were drawn inwards into a frown at his annoyance with her. Perfect black hair was messed into perfection, bangs razored framing his face. The amount of strength in his hand showed that his body was just as perfect behind the boys uniform.

''Oh, sorry man, thought you were a chick,'' The boys brows remained in a frown, His voice not sounding sorry at all. ''You should cut your hair.''

Hinata still couldn't say anything, the boy now turned away from her, uninterested.

_''Rude, didn't even introduce himself...'' _Hinata's thoughts were interrupted.

''My Names Uchiha Sasuke,'' deep husky voice said bored,''Don't bother me and I wont bother you.''

The boy turned around from the suitcase he had been unpacking, bringing out a book, and laying on his bed lazily, Ignoring her once again.

Hinata walked over to her bed and sat on it scared, defensive, not wanting to move around the room when this, ''Boy'' was in it.

Silence passed for a few moments, Hinata jumped and yipped, going into karate stance when his voice had said boredly, ''And your name is...?''

The Uchiha looked at her, ''What,You wanna go or somethin'?'' he asked darkly, eyes seeming two shades darker, demonic.

Hinata sat on her bed quickly, shaking her head, not able to look at the boy. Silence passed again.

''Well..'' His dark husky voice said, with a scary hint of annoyance.

Hinata jumped, still not able to look at the boy, trying not to shake so much, tears almost coming to her eyes as whatever was held back in her memories tried so hard not to surface, but warning her that men were not to be trusted, she could feel his eyes on her.

''K-Kioshi...Uzumaki...'' Hinata finally said, emotionless, feeling empty, voice remembering to be deep.

Hinata fealt the boys eyes leave her, looking back down at the book in his hands.

''Kioshi hn, fits you.'' The Uchiha said boredly, ignoring her once again, Hinata feeling less nervous as he pretended she didn't exist.

_''God, please let this year go by fast, and please let me be invisable to all these...things.''_

Hinata prayed, hoping that things would go her way, but life isn't fair sometimes, and Hinata knew this, but she still prayed, wished, hoped.


	2. Befriend the Beast

_**Caffienated is : **_Listening to The Maine, drinking Oolong Tea.

**Authors Note**: So yeah, sorry about my story Itoshii Hite (Beloved One), I've kinda gotten writers block with that one beacause I have no Idea were that story will end up. But this story, Im sorry but I have such a drive for this bloody story, because theres gender bender stories out there for Naruto pairings, but... I dont know, I just thought it was a good story base, would you want a rape victim who didnt remember things to be comfortable with the sex that emotionally scarred her, would you take advantage of the fact that she didnt remember to make her more comfortable with them before she did remember? I've heard some rape victims never remember...I envy them, being oblivious for some things is a good thing sometimes lol Anyways enough of the jibber jabber, also a shout out to **Gaaras Little Girl **thx for your shout out lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_''Writings''_

* * *

Hinata's Journal entry 1 Sept.6/ 9:15pm

_I cant believe Ota-san and Oka-san put me in this God forsaken school with all these filthy disgusting crotch rotting diseases. And I still cant believe Oka-san bought me this bloody journal to keep tabs of my 'Memories' Like Id want any memories from this school. Why cant I be with my lovely females, there pure, and less known for doing evil things! It wasn't a creepy girl with a weird mustache who did the Holocaust now was it? Am I sexist, hell yes I am! And worst of all is that I'm stuck in this navy blue dorm room that smells like testosterone with this stuck up, fagalicious boy named Uchiha Sasuke. Actually im not sure if he is homosexual, will he come on to me...ewww..stupid boys. The morning ceremony wasn't to bad, nor the tour, wait YEAH IT WAS! To many of these these beasts slimeing there way around, in a close proximity that made me want to vomit. Naruto stuck by me though, so I wasnt alone. I just had to keep thinking of my lovely female sisters and I was back in my dorm room before I knew it...Now if I could just block this stupid dorm mate out of my mind I would be in Heav_

''Is that a journal?'' a deep voice said from behind Hinata, sounding ridiculously close to her bed.

In one quick motion Hinata had slammed the journal shut.

''N-No...'' Hinata said in her deep voice, remembering her sanctuary so she wouldn't shake.

''Really...'' The voice said suspicious.

''Yeah...its just a... log book on my doings of the day.'' Hinata said masculinely, matter of factly.

''Isn't that called a journal?'' The deep voice said sarcastically.

_''Dammit, If this was Naruto he wouldn't have caught on to the different description.''_

Hinata started to shake, turning red, refusing to turning around to look at the boy.

''Hn, whatever.'' The voice said.

She heard footsteps, and the bed on the opposite end of the room squeek with the weight on the bed springs.

Hinata didnt move until she heard pages of a book turn for a couple of minutes, stirring the silence.

Hinata opened her journal.

_Heaven...definitely._

* * *

''Oi,'' Sasuke Uchiha said from outside of the dorm rooms bathroom door,'' Hurry the fuck up, I need to brush my teeth!''

Sasuke banged the door for good measure, before walking over in front of the dorm rooms front door to look at his reflection in the full length messed up the back of his hair, making pieces stick up.

Sasuke studied his reflection in the mirror, liking the schools pure black uniform. He checked his rolex watch, letting out a annoyed breath.

_''God, that boy takes longer then a girl in the shower..''_

Sasuke saw a blur move across the mirror, looking like a shadow, he whipped around quickly, looking at the back of his roomate, folding his pajamas before putting them on his bed.

He stopped himself from jumping, as he hadn't heard the boy leave the bathroom.

Seeming more aware as why the boys name meant Silent.

''Hn.'' Was all the boy could say, he saw the back of his roomates back stiffen for seconds, then continue folding his pajamas.

Sasuke turned away from the boy, smirking that his very presence made the boy uncomfortable.

He was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he spat the toothpaste in the sink, now rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash.

He walked out of the bathroom, looking at his roomates back once again, long hair cascading down over his shoulders. This boy Kioshi was brushing his hair, he put down the brush and started braiding his side bangs in the dressers mirror. Sasuke had to remind himself that this roomate was a male, the side view of the boys face looking like a girls as he continued braiding his hair. Sasuke noticed that the boys hands were shaking, making it harder for him to braid his hair, under Sasuke's stare no less.

_''Whatever..'' _Sasuke didn't care for the boys uncomfort, walking over to the full length mirror, swearing he heard his roomate let out a breath when he turned away, _''Well,whatever, if he's scared of me he'll leave me alone, not like that bastard Naru-'' _

The front door connected with Sasuke's body roughly, sending him flying to the ground.

''MORNING KIOSHI!'' the loud blonde said from the front door.

The boy grinned widely, sky blue eyes connecting with Sasuke's cole black ones.

''OI, Sasuke jerk,'' the boy had a happy look on his face, ''I didnt know you were Kioshi's roommate, wait..why are you on the ground?''

The blonde scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.

Sasuke could feel a bad bruise growing on his chest and the side of his cheek where the door had hit him hardest, his anger boiling.

''Because ,bastard, a stupid obnoxious blonde decided to hit me with a fucking door!'' Sasuke said darkly, standing up roughly, rubbing his cheek, ready to throttle the blonde.

''You broke another girls heart, I thought you didnt like blonds...'' Naruto patted Sasuke on the back, ''Its okay man, she must have been a real sociopaths bitch to want to hit you with a door.''

Naruto smiled, pity clear in his blue eyes.

Sasuke really was tempted to groin Naruto at this point, but figured the boys stupidity was enough punishment in itself.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said, looking away from the blonde so he wouldn't connect his fist in the boys pitying smile.

Naruto looked over at Kioshi.

''Oi H-Kioshi you alright?'' Naruto said worriedly.

Sasuke looked over at his roommate, his face was red, and he was shaking badly.

Naruto walked over to the boy,

''Kioshi...'' Naruto placed a hand on the boys back, this set the boy Kioshi off.

Kioshi was laughing, full out laughter, not holding it in, tears running down his face, gasping in air greedily.

''Alright...Kioshi, im gunna take you to first block now k?'' Naruto said taking the boys shoulder and led him out the door, grabbing the boys backpack as he went, Kioshi looked back at Sasuke, big pale pupiless eyes shinning from the tears, Kioshi was sent into another fit of laughter.

Naruto closed the door behind him and Kioshi, waving at Sasuke before he left.

Sasuke looked at the reflection, his entire right side of his face was starting to swell unattractively.

_''Dammit..I dont care if he's a moron, im gunna kill him, and Kioshi for laughing at me.''_

Sasuke couldn't help but think of how much the boy looked like a girl when he was laughing.

_''Freakin' bishounen boys, he looks like one of those visual Kei dudes, boys shouldn't be pretty.''_

Sasuke shook off the thought that girls thought he was beautiful,sexy, handsome.

''Whatever...'' Sasuke said annoyed, grabbing his back pack, and left the dorm room.

Hinata Uzumaki walked into her first block room Math 11, the room seeming in chaos, paper planes flying.

''Yo,Naruto over here!'' A brunette boy said from across the room, waving his arms madly.

''Eh, Kiba!'' Naruto walked over to the boy, Hinata following.

Hinata watched as the two boys did a handshake that looked like they had just made it up on the spot.

''So whats up Naru-'' Kiba cut himself off as he looked over at Hinata,'' who's the pretty boy?''

The boy named Kiba seemed defensive as he said this.

''Oh, This is my brother Kioshi!'' Naruto said proudly, putting Hinata in front of him, almost like he was displaying her.

Kiba looked him up in down for a second, frowning, then must have registered that the boy was no one to be feared, grinned showing long canines, he held out his hand.

''Kiba, just Kiba no formalities man.''

Hinata had to stop herself from shaking as she took his hand, shaking it gently.

'Woah man, your hands are soft!'' Kiba said surprised.

Hinata blushed, knowing she shouldn't be taking it as a compliment now that she was in the world of these beasts.

Hinata shook off his hand, feeling like she was gunna have to wash her hand in cyanide.

_''Gross...'' _Hinata made a face at her hand, whiping it on her uniform.

''Thats because he's a painter.'' Naruto piped in, Hinata wanted to praise him for his seldom quick wits.

''Che.,'' Kiba looked in distaste, ''Painting wont get you chicks man, come join the soccer team thats were the pussy's at-'' A 'woosh' was heard passing Hinata's ears, kiba let out a 'yip' as a book collided with his head.

''Dont talk so distastefully Kiba-san.'' Hinata turned to find a pale boy smiling, with short hair.

Hinata started shaking.

_''He looks alot like that herpes I have for a roommate.'' _

''Sorry about my roommates distasteful way of words.'' The boy smiled, picking up his book from the ground. Hinata glanced at the cover, kanji character reading : ''What males know about the Female Species.'

The boy must have seen her reading it as he turned to her, '' Its filled with blank pages.'' The boy seemed amused at his joke, as he chuckled dryly.

Hinata turned red, trying hard not to shake as there was now three boys in close proximity of her, she turned her thoughts to Temari,Sakura,TenTen and Ino, her fear gone in seconds.

_Thats right if I just remember my lovely's i'll be fine..._

''Sai.'' The pale boy put out his hand, Hinata taking it for a second, whispering a ''Kioshi Uzumaki.''

The pale boy smiled.

''I am also an artist, I'd like to see your paintings sometime,'' Sai's deep voice stated, dark eyes never leaving hers, ''Im more for charcoal though.''

Hinata was taken aback at the boys statement.

Hinata's friends would just glance at her painting, most into other things other then the arts.

Hinata felt herself go soft towards the boy, if there was anything that could change her perceptions on people it was when it was about art.

''Sounds cool.'' Hinata couldn't help but say, smiling honestly.

''Woah dude, you look like a chick when you smile.'' Kiba said suddenly, Hinata turned to him, smile disappearing.

_''Note to self, dont smile to much, not like I do that much, especially around males...''_

Hinata thought darkly, getting a headache as her head usually got when she was trying to figure out why she didn't think like the average teenage female.

_''What is my brain hiding?''_ Hinata thought to herself agitated.

''Morning, Students please take a seat.'' A man with a blank set of eyes, and a strange hat surrounding around his face.

Everyone took a seat, Sai sat behind Hinata,Naruto to her left, Kiba to her right.

''My name is , please treat me well, and I'll do the same .''

The teacher smiled.

The teacher turned around to write on the white board with a blue marker, signing his name in perfect kanji.

''Today students, were going to review what you know,'' The teacher turned around,'' So that I may see what the last math teacher left off on.''

Yamato started handing out papers, with about 60 questions, some ridiculously easy questions like 'What doe =?'

Hinata went to work on the paper, nothing being heard but scribbling. She was done in minutes.

She looked around the room,everyone was still scribbling away, she looked over at Naruto, he had the most puzzled look on his face,Hinata had to stop herself from laughing, the Kiba perv looking like he may loose concentration at any moment.

There was a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, shaking, the Sai boy was smiling, he held a paper in his hand,Hinata had a puzzled expression, Sai moved the paper, meaning she should take it.

Hinata looked over at the teachers desk, the teacher was reading a texbook, highlighting things, Hinata took the piece of paper.

She opened it as silently as she could, not making a sound.

_So, was that a complete waste of time or was it just me?_

_Sai._

It was written in calligraphy, the letters looking like they came from a professional. Hinata trying hard not to envy the boy who sat behind her, he had an artists hands, but she tried feigning interest in the boys and hers similarities.

_''It wont hurt to write back I guess...Its just like what Tenten and I used to do in Math class...''_

With that thought in mind she wrote back pretending it was TenTen and not one of the diseases that sat behind her.

_No your not alone, I think I remember going over some of this stuff when I was in preschool.._

_Kioshi_

Hinata passed the note behind her,not looking back at the boy so she wouldn't break her imagination of being back with her lovely's.

Hinata heard a chuckle come from behind her, no one else seeming to hear it.

She heard a pen roll across paper coming from behind her, hearing the long wisps in some of the lettering.

Another tap on her shoulder, she took the paper, nearly jumping when she touched fingers with the boy.

_Heh, I hear ya, So your Naruto's bro? I can see the resemblence...okay maybe not, were you recently adopted?Because I only ever remember hearing him talk about a sister named Hinata, he didn't have a picture though, I remember that much, Kiba and Kankuro were always pestering him for one, wondering if she was attractive and what not...Naruto always saying she was to shy to get infront of a camera, she sounded interesting the way Naruto described her (with his lack of intellect I mean)_

_Sai_

Hinata blushed madly, wondering how Naruto described her, remembering the times he walked in on her getting dressed because her parents always saying that a lock was bad if there was a fire and so on. Hinata started shaking, wondering if the boy behind her could see right through her, he asked all the right questions, was he waiting for her to break and spill the truth about her sex? Hinata calmed herself down, by convincing herself that it was just a simple note between two people. She started writing.

_Yeah, I was adopted last year but didnt register on time for school, I dont remember much of my past, I dont know why the family wanted another child though, Naruto seems like a handful and more by himself. Hinata and I, hit it off I guess, were close but, she hates men so...it takes while to get to know her if your a dude. She loved my hair though, and she didn't want me to cut it lol._

_Kioshi._

It felt weird to Hinata to lie, but it was a politicians lie, she was close to Hinata because well she was Hinata, and she felt better after giving out something about herself and not the guy she was at the moment. She handed the letter back to Sai.

There was scribbling coming from behind her, she looked around the room, seeing some of the boys were talking, as the present started coming back to her, she was sorrounded by beasts again, and now she was writing a decent conversation with one...what was she becoming?

there was a tap on her shoulder.

_Oh, so thats why your hairs so long, I was about to ask if you were a homosexual, or one of those closet bishounen JRockers. But now that I know your just close to your sister, it makes more sense. Your sister sounds like a weird one, not your avrage teenage girl hates boys eh? Is she a lesbian? Or has she just not found the right boy...yet?_

_Sai_

The last written part disturbed Hinata, she was glad that the boy didn't think Kioshi/Hinata was a homo, but a lesbian. Was Hinata a lesbian. Well, she liked girls but..not in that way...maybe she _was_ waiting for the right boy to come along, but she didn't like guys. She told herself to ponder about this later, because as of right now, she despised boys, and she didn't know why...Maybe it was a good thing to be in this school...maybe she could understand these...creatures a little better, then maybe she wouldn't be so scared of them. Sai seemed like a decent enough human being...same with Naruto, harmless...

Sasuke Uchiha flashed through her mind for seconds, making her shiver, there was something dark and mysterious about the boy, and she really didn't want to find out about _that_ creature.

_Im not sure, she loves her friends, but...she didn't say anything about being In love with them,perhaps she does need to find the right guy, I have no idea why she hates us men so much though, she shakes when she's around boys she doesn't know she can trust, kinda weird lol I just wish her the best..._

_Kioshi_

Hinata didn't know why she was confiding in this boy so easily, but something inside her told her it was alright.

She passed the note back.

She looked around the room, mostly everyone was done, except for Naruto and Kiba it seemed.

Naruto, was he the right guy for her?

There was a tap on her shoulder.

_Alright Bishie, it sounds like your the perfect match for your sister actually, you guys aren't related in any way, and she sounds to be really close to your heart, anyways this is going to be the last note, the teacher's about to silence everyone._

_Sai._

''Alright everyone put down your pencils and or pens, Im going to collect them now, and we'll review it tomorrow.'' said, collecting the papers, tucking the note into her pocket.

Hinata handed the paper to her sensei, remembering the last sentence of the note.

_She sounds really close to your heart.,_

_''Boy, you have no idea...'' _Hinata thought to herself before the bell chimed happily. Everyone stood up, Sai came up beside her.

''So you have Art next Bishie?'' Sai asked.

Hinata didn't shake, nor turn red, nor feel threatened in anyway at the boys fake smile.

''Yes, actually..I do...'' Hinata smiled at the boy, not realizing she had just made a friend amongst one of the beasts she's afraid of.


	3. Memories in Acrylic

**Caffienated is currently: **Drinking Oolong tea listening to Miyavi-Azn Pride, loving the smell of her candles, soothing as the thunder and lightning co-exist as one outside her window :D

**Authors Note: **So yeah, theres a kick ass storm outside, man I love storms, if I had a balcony,and a laptop, I would be writting this outside lol, I love the maine (Band) they have some..sexual references in allot of there songs, I love those kind of songs, that probably why I love Miyavi's selfish love so very very much...anyways, I dont really care about reviews really for this story, I just really like writing this story, so R&R if you'd like but...your choice, its good for a little references though lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own alot of CD's Also I do not Own SuG's ViViVi, Or An Cafe's Smile Ichiban Ii Onna.

_''Thinking to themsleves''_

_''Writings''_

_**''Ringtones''**  
_

* * *

Hinata Uzumaki sat in front of her empty canvas, Sai sitting next to her, he was already doing an outline with pencil on a smaller canvas.

_''How much was this schools tuition come to think of it...''_

Hinata was referring to the fact that every student was assigned there own easel, and the art accessories they were best with.

She looked around the room, some of the students were working on paper maché, others on pottery. And all the students looked remarkably good at there subjects. Hinata had remembered discussing her courses with her Oka-san, her mother telling her she had already chose all her courses for her, she had one free block this semester and art wasn't an a needed course for her, but her mother knew she loved painting to much to just be able to do it on her spare time, even though Hinata was very prone to do it on her free time anyways. Hinata loved painting other worldy beings and things, so when the teacher asked her to make or paint something with significance, she had went blank.

_''Alright Hinata, you've painted more then once...'' _Thinking this didn't help ideas spring into her mind, so Hinata decided to let her hands and her imagination do what her brain couldn't decipher doing.

She placed the pencil on the blank canvas, her hands moving in a way that was second nature to her, making an outline that she couldn't understand. By this time, Hinata was completely lost in her mind, seeing nothing but the outline,smelling nothing but the acrylic paints that she had laid out before her without realizing it, she picked up her paint brush, in a complete mindset, oblivious to the world outside of her painting, hours, even days could have passed without her realizing it.

She placed her paintbrush down suddenly, realizing she had finished.

She sat in front of a completely dark canvas, different shades of blues,blacks, and greys depicted around a lonely subject sitting directly in the center of the canvas, it was a girls, she was laying down, long ebony hair, with tints of lavender cascading down her shoulder, she was facing away from the canvas, only her back being seen, dressed in a purple and white hoodie, she had written ''Memories'' in white across the black of the canvas.

''That's very interesting.'' She heard a voice say beside her.

Hinata jumped off her art stool, going into karate pose.

Sai chuckled at her.

''I was wondering when you would leave your world.'' He said, smiling, understanding.

Hinata looked at him blushing at his smile, it wasn't false this time.

Hinata suddenly realized that there was no one else in the classroom, but she didn't feel uncomfortable even though it was just him and her, she looked around the room for a clock.

''Dont worry, its fifteen minutes into lunchtime...'' Sai answered her unasked question.

''Seriously?'' she asked unbelieving.

Sai nodded in response.

''I finished my charcoal drawing about ten minutes ago...'' Sai said passively.

Hinata was taken aback, he had waited for her, even though they had only knew of each others existence for about two and a half hours.

''It said in this book, its good to wait for people sometimes.'' Sai said, he held up a book the cover reading '' The steps to a good friendship.''

''And I was curious of what you were painting,'' Sai said reassuringly,''You had a series of expressions from pained to calm flowing over your face while you painted.''

Sai looked at her painting for a second, digesting what was on the canvas.

''So...what does it mean?'' He asked suddenly.

Hinata looked back at her painting, knowing exactly that it signified her, and the depressing fact of her forgotten past.

''Well..just the fact that I cant remember my past..'' Hinata replied sadly.

Sai digested this for a moment before asking.

''And the girl?''

Hinata didn't expect him to ask that question, remembering she was dressed up as a boy, and was in a hell of boot camp like program to be more comfortable around the opposite sex.

_''Funny that I can feel so comfortable around this boy.'' _Hinata thought to herself.

''It's what I imagine my mother to look like,'' She replied cunningly,'' but as you can see I cant imagine a face...''

Sai looked at her in the eyes, for any tell tale signs of a lie.

''So why a mom, why not a dad?'' He asked.

Hinata really wasn't expecting the boys pestering questions.

_''Oh, crap...think Hinata think!''_

**''Baby Don't Cry! Vi-Vi-Vi tte kando akete ikimashou  
mada deaenu yume wo motto motto hari kitte dancing  
saa All right!''**

Hinata's leg was vibrating, she had forgotten to turn her cell phone off, thanking Kami now that she didn't, she grabbed her cellphone out of her pants pocket, it was a white cellphone, so she was safe, thanking Kami again that she hadn't bought the purple one she had liked also. She had set up each of her friends with a specific ring tone, knowing automatically that it was TenTen.

''Hey TenTen whats up?'' She said in a deep voice. ''Oh, still on cognito eh,'' A laugh on the opposite line, just hearing her friends voice made Hinata feel worlds better, looking over at Sai, he had pulled out a sketch book, book place on his lap, Hinata couldn't see what he was drawing,

''So, Hinata, how are things going man, its been a week since I last talked to you, any hot guys?'' There was nothing Hinata wanted to do more then talk to another girl at that moment, but Sai was still next to her, even though he was sketching, something told her one of his ears were perked up.

''Actually,TenTen,could I call you back tonight?'' Hinata asked sounding downcast.

''Oh..there's a guy there isn't there..alright, Fill me in on your adventure so far later tonight or somthing kay, love ya lots Hinata!'' ''Love you to TenTen, byebye.'' Hinata said, closing her cellphone.

Hinata looked over at Sai, he had closed his art book, now looking at her.

''Girlfriend?'' He asked.

''Yeah..one of them anyways...'' Hinata answered truthfully

''Your a player?'' Sai raised a eyebrow in confusion, a smile on his lips reading 'Way ta go.''

_''A what the hell let him think whatever...'' _Hinata thought amused. ''Sure call it whatever you want man...'' Hinata said laughing.

Sai was looking at her strangely, when she had stopped laughing.

'You really do look like a girl when you smile, your laughs kinda girly to, musical.'' Sai said suddenly.

_''Oh crap, Naruto and I never when over laughing in my training...no more laughing Hinata.''_

''D-Dude man...are you gay or something.'' Hinata tried guffawing what he said off.

Sai just smiled at her...

_'__'What's that supposed to mean?'' _

''Anyways, I drew you.'' Sai said breaking the silence, motioning to the canvas he had been working on.

Hinata looked at the charcoal depiction of her,she was shocked, it was her, sitting in front of the canvas she had been working on , it was like he had taken a picture, put it in black and white, and put it on the paper.

''W-wow Sai, that's...a-amazing.'' Hinata felt herself blushing, feeling special that she could be significant.

In the corner of the drawing it read, ''Friend.''

Hinata felt weird, _''I-Im a friend...to a boy now...th-thats not N-Naruto...'' _Hinata fealt slightly faint for a moment.

''Anyway we should be going Kioshi, lunch is almost over.'' Sai said simply, smiling fakely.

''Ye-yah..'' Hinata replied, _''Since when did I start stuttering again? If I continue this disguise really wont be able to fool anyone..'' _

''Alright man lets eat!'' Hinata said excitedly, hitting Sai on the back for good measure. _''Guys look forward to eating right?'' _Hinata pondered after walking in front of Sai quickly. She hadn't seen the boy named Sai smile amused behind her, and shake his head.

* * *

**''Kirameke venus utsukushiku Kirameke venus konjiki ni**

**Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa smile ichiban ii onna!'' **

Hinata was in her dorm room, it was her free block, The Uchiha was no were in sight. She pulled out her cell phone, It was Sakura.

''Hey honey, hows it going?'' Sakura asked happily.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her cheery pink haired friend, she had always envied the way that Sakura knew exactly what she wanted, and she was always so happy. Hinata took another paranoid look around her dorm room, checking the bathroom before answering.

''Been better Sakura.' Hinata sighed, happy she didn't have to disguise her voice, she plunked down on her bed.

''Yeesh, you don't sound to hot Hinata,'' Sakura sounded sympathetic,''But your sorrounded by hot guys 24/7 now!''

Hinata had almost forgotten that she was talking to the number one flirt of all girls she knew, Sakura was awesome, but she was also boy crazy.

''Well...boys scare me...'' Hinata answered simply.

''And thats exactly why your there Hinata.'' Sakura answered teasingly.

Hinata lay down on her bed, the male corset hurting. ''Well...yah..but...'' Hinata started.

''So when are we coming to see you Hinata?'' Sakura piped in suddenly.

Hinata sat bolt up on her bed.

''E-EH?'' Hinata said flabbergasted.

''Tomorrow it is!,''Sakura said excitedly, ''See you tomorrow Hun!'' The line went dead...

_''O-Oh...oh dear...'' _Hinata thought, as if she didn't have enough things to worry about already.

* * *

Hinata walked into her last block, Science. She looked around the room for anyone she knew, she saw Kiba waving at her. _''Oh, great...'' _Hinata nodded walking over to an empty desk beside him.

''Sup Kioshi, hows it hangin?'' Kiba asked happily.

_''What was it that Naruto told me to say again?'' _Hinata thought for a second before answering.

''To the left today thanks for askin'.'' Hinata said, trying not to blush frantically.

_''I really dont want to know what that means...'' _Hinata thought disgusted.

''Nice answer!'' Kiba laughed. Hinata took this as a sign that she could sit down.

Hinata looked at Kiba before she heard a ''Ahem'' from behind her desk.

She turned to see her reflection in a pair of dark aviator glasses, startling her.

''Hello, my name is Shino.'' The boy said calmly.

Hinata started shaking, as it was another boy she didnt know now talking to her.

''K-Kioshi Uzumaki.'' Hinata replied, almost squeaking.

''Ah, Naruto's brother,''The boy replied simply,'' You really do like like a girl.''

Hinata tried not to shake as once again she feared that her cover may be blown, before she might not have cared but now that she had found someone with adjoining interests...

''Y-Yah..I get that alot...'' Hinata replied simply.

Kiba took this moment to pipe in, he stood up,

''Yeah but he's got no boobs, see'' Kiba put both his hands on Hinata's chest, were her boobs should be, Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, a whole day with to much testosterone, learning which side boys usually hang there thing on, and now hands on her breasts, Hinata did what she had trained so hard not to do in some curcumstances, but this one she hadn't gone over.

Hinata did what she did best, she fainted, the world going black around her. What Hinata hadn't seen was her roommate walking in seconds before the class started.


	4. Secrets said through Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_''Thinking to themselves.'' _

''Hinata-sama your supposed to be accompanying me on the piano, not watching me..''

''Oh..'' A younger flustered Hinata replied,'' Sorry Cousin.''

Hinata saw corners of the faceless 'Cousin's' lips turn upwards amused.

''Shall we continue?'' The faceless boy asked humor prominent in his voice.

''Of course!'' Hinata said a little to excited.

She turned to the piano, ebony and ivory keys glistened infront of her eyes, sheet music sat on the stand the piano provided, she read the notes as easily as she would read a childrens story. How she was able to was beyond her.

Placing her long elegent fingers on the keys she began to play, a gentle cheerful melody at first, notes suddenly becoming more prominent as the song progressed, then gently the violin joined in, the sound of love itself the stereo of the two instruments made together, suddenly the notes becoming more dark as the melody progressed it seemed, like the violin was arguing with the piano itself.

Suddenly Hinata stopped, Her fingers leaving the keys.

''I cant play the piano...'' Hinata said to no one in particular.

''Yes you can, Miss Hinata...'' Her unknown partner said to her, ''dont you remember Miss Hinata_?''_

''Stop, why do you keep calling me like that?'' Hinata turned to the unknown stranger.

Suddenly realizing that the stranger's violin was down by his side, but the song continued.

_''Remember us Hinata..'' _

The faceless boy said before the image of him began to blur before her eyes.

'' Wait, who are you?'' She yelled at the shadowy blur once before the pain started to stab in her brain, groggily waking her up from the dream.

Her eyes suddenly snapping open, the pain had dissapeared from her mind completely. It took her only a moment to recognize the navy blue walls that surrounded her.

Her heart raced for a moment as she finally noticed there was a violin being played in her room the melody the same as from her dream, she sat up in her bed quickly, her covers falling from her.

Giving a sigh as she realized that her boys uniform was intact, remembering fainting in the classroom.

Her eyes were drawn to the center of the dorm room at the dark form that stood there.

It was a beautiful Vampire, then she wiped her eyes and realized it was Sasuke. Hinata blushing that she believed for a moment that such a thing really existed, and stood masquerading as the highschool boy that stood before her.

But it wasn't hard to have the thought cross the mind.

Sasuke stood, violin in hand, clad in his black school uniform snugging tightly to his perfect figure, the blackness of the uniform offsetting and enhancing his perfect pale skin, dark hair looking soft to the touch hung lightly around his serene looking face. He looked beautiful in a way that only something as demonic as a vampire should only be able to possess such beauty.

Hinata saw a ghost of a smile on his pink lips as he took the bou from the strings and plucked them, she realized his eyes were slightly opened, but looked veiled, like he was lost in the story the melody told.

Hinata realized she was staring at the boy that gave her feirce glares, and had made her hate him.

Hinata closed her eyes as the melody began to soften, she fealt like she could cry, the violin letting out sounds that the Angels must have made, but the Devil was playing.

As the song ended in a high pitched cry from the violin, only then did Hinata open her eyes again, she looked over at Sasuke, the Devil himself, his eyes had yet to regester that he was back in reality.

Hinata let out gasp of pleasure not realizing she had been holding her breath until the end of the song.

Hinata immedietly sucked the breath back in as onyx eyes connected with hers, anger prominent in the deep abyss'.

''How long have you been awake?'' Sasuke growled angrily.

Hinata jumped, confusion and fear racing through her mind, why was he angry with her?

''U-uhh..'' Hinata couldn't look away from the eyes that she feared.

Sasuke threw the violin on his bed, giving a loud thud as the rose colored instrument hit the matress. Making Hinata jump.

''You didnt hear any of that..'' Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes.

It was a command not a question.

''Wh-what?'' Hinata stuttered confused.

He was angry at her for hearing him play?

''Violins are for fags right, thats what your thinking?'' Sasuke turned away exasperated, running a hand through his hair roughly.

Hinata was confused, then suddenly realization kicked in as she realized that he thought that being talented in the arts was something for homosexuals.

Hinata felt angered a little as she was put down withought Sasuke even realizing.

''The arts aren't just for Gays!'' Hinata shot at him agrily.

Sasuke turned around shock quickly covered by anger.

''Oh yeah and all straight guys like blowing into long sticks?'' Sasuke spat back eyebrow raising.

Hinata was taken aback blushing.

''W-Well...no..''

''Preciscly.'' Sasuke answered triumphantly.

Sasuke turned away from her, Hianta hadn't realized that being able to make something so beautiful would be considered gay to him.

Its true most of the boys she knew(now) played sports, and Sai...well Sai hadn't answered her when she had asked him if he were gay or not.

''B-But...Beautiful...'' Hinata finally said, realizing what had escaped her she slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

''Eh?'' Sasuke turned to her.

''You fuckin' with me?'' Sasuke darkened, thinking she was mocking him.

''No!'' She shouted.

Sasuke seemed to realize she was telling the truth. Seeing as she made it almost a chore to avoid talking or going near him, like she was avoiding the plague itself.

_''Maybe hes gay?'' _Sasuke thought, shivering.

Seconds passed, both of them avoiding talking.

''S-So..''

It was Hinata that broke the silence, regretting speaking as Sasuke's eyes connected with hers.

''W-What was that...song...'' Hinata looked away, trying not to squirm as she fealt Sasuke's eyes still on her.

The feeling of his eyes was still on her for a few more seconds, or hours Hinata couldnt tell, until he answered, or growled Hinata didnt know that ither.

''Violin Sonata Number 3 Second movement, by Edvard Grieg.''

Hinata looked up, suprised that he had answered at all.

''C-Can it be played with a piano accompaniement?'' Hinata asked, suprising herself that she was bugged by a dream as much as the one she had just had.

''Yeah..'' Sasuke asked agitated like he just wanted the whole conversation to end,'' Why can you play?''

''N-no..'' Hinata answered truthfully, looking down at her fingers, she had never went near a piano in her entire life, that she could remember anyways.

A stab of pain was in her mind quickly, as if in warning.

She sighed, then jumped, a look of fear mixed with astonishment on her face.

_''Dont we have class?'' _

As if reading her mind Sasuke said to her, ''You passed out so I brought you back here.''

_''H-He carried me?'' _Hinata thought emberassed, blushing.

''Naruto brought your homework about a half an hour ago.''

Hinata looked out of the dorms one window, realizing that it was dark outside now, the curtains drawn open inviting in the night air as the window was open.

_''I-I must have been out for..''_ Hinata thought

''Four and a half hours.'' Sasuke finished her unsaid sentence.

Hinata looked up frightened, _''How does he know what im Thinking?''_

''Dont worry your just really easy to read.'' Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata finally understood and gave a sigh of relief.

Sasuke turned away from his unusual roomate and went to go into the bathroom, but before he closed the door he heard something that you'd swear a mouse was only able to hear.

''Thank you...''

He shut the door quietly, going over to the bathroom sink, turning on the cold water and splashing his face a couple of times.

He looked into his reflection,

_''Why am I blushing?'' _Sasuke thought to himself confused.

Sasuke was jerked from a sound sleep as his forgotten dream must have entered the more then otherworldy fears.

Stiffling a groan of distaste as he looked out the window, still dark, but with hints of pink,

he rolled over, looking at his clock.

The digital red numbers read '4:35 am'. Sasuke was not amused.

He sat himself up, regretting doing so as the september morning air was coming in through the window, making him shiver.

_''Crap, forgot to close the window.'' _Sasuke thought agitated with himself.

Sasuke stepped out of his bed and tiptoed over to the window, closing it quietly, himself not liking loud noises so early in the morning. He looked over at his roommates bed, the pink light from the sunrise making his ivory cheeks glow.

Sasuke shook his head, clearing these thoughts from him.

Before Sasuke was about to give his mind another lashing he stopped to look at His roomate, noticing something was amiss.

_''His hands are over the covers on his sides but why...?'' _Sasuke thought confused, Kioshi's hands where on either side of him, but there was to large lumps of somesort under his covers.

Sasuke tiptoed over to his roommate, lifting the covers up as quietly and swiftly as he could, suddenly Kioshi's eyes snapped open and looked over at him.

Stepping back shocked, he could do nothing but freeze, making his breath stop in his lungs as Kioshi kept staring.

''Yes Naruto I would like some syrup...'' Kioshi mumbled,voice twinkling, sounding nothing like a guys, almost inaudible, before turning over and snuggling into the blankets.

Sasuke let out a sigh, realizing it was sleep talk.

The realization kicked in, hand over his mouth Sasuke stepped back, almost knocking over his roommates alarm clock.

_''K-Kioshi's a a chick?'' _ Sasukes face turned red withought him knowing, realizing he was looking at a girls breasts only moments before. His blush deepened rivaling the girls before him's ever present blush.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. Routine had taught her not to roll back over and go to sleep, she looked over at her clock '5:45' just like always.

Rolling over quietly, she reached under her bed and grabbed her male corset. She always took it off before sleeping, her mom always saying if women restricted their breast in the time they were most known to grow, they'd get droopy. Like the tribal women out of National Geographic.

Hinata shuddered.

She stood up from her warm bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom, silent as a mouse, the only noise being made was the sound of a 'click' as the door closed behind her.

''Another day begins'' she said quietly, unenthusiastic.

Sasuke lay in his bed, eyes wide open facing the wall.

_''So thats how she was able to fool me.'' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke suddenly wondered what to do about the whole situation, should he turn her in, act as if he wasnt any the wiser, he wasnt sure if she wasn't one of his obsessed fangirls. Once he thought about the way she had been avoiding him like a leper, he shook that last thought away.

_''So she must be Hinata..'' _Sasuke thought, remembering the morons conversations of his adoptive sister.

Sasuke smiled to himself, _''So lets just ask Naruto about his Brother Hinata..''_

Finally thinking of this, he got up from his bed and started his daily routine.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I hope you ladies enjoyed this chapter, muchly much sorry for the very long absence, but my computer has been out of commission for some time now. Lets just say I spent about a day now in hours with tech support, and guess what, my computer is good now, except for the part about getting on the bloody internet! Grrr Anger! ANyways lets just say my beautiful cuddly sister put this on for me! So thank Coosidy-nee-chan for me! Much obliged my honeys!


	5. ch 4 prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and have come to the conclusion that I never will...

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_Also for no reason what so-ever im cutting down on the Japanese words, well trying to, minus the -chans, and - oka ._

----------------

Hinata had just shut her dorm room door, and walked swiftly down the hallway, a little discomforted.

_''Whats up with Sasuke?''_

Hinata was reffering to the facts that her Devil of a roommate (subtract the already minus point of being a male) hadn't yelled at her or given her any scrutinizing looks all morning. Also when she had gotten out of the bathroom he had almost tripped over himself trying not to bump her or come in contact with her even though it was slightly hard considering the dorm room wasn't as big as it should be for two males.

_''Well I guess it is possible for men to be weird as well as drooling beasts.'' _

Remembering the beast Sasuke with the elegent violin, playing like an angel.

She shook her head ridding herself of the thought.

''Ridiculous.'' She spat the word, unlike her usual calm demeanor.

''Onii-san!'' She heard the voice of her adoptive brother. Turning her head just as the hyperactive blonde caught up to her.

''Are you okay now?'' Naruto had bent down to her level to whisper into her ear, breath tickling her neck seductively.

Hinata nearly collapsed again, but recovered with a new shade of red covering her face, she inched away from her adoptive brother, turning her face away from him.

''Y-yes Naruto-san.'' She muttered

''Well thats a releif,'' Naruto sighed happily, ''But you did good considering, a whole day without fainting hm?''

Naruto beamed proudly, patting his sisters shoulder.

_''Why does his brotherly look make me feel so...depressed?'' _

Hinata sighed agitated at herself for actually having such feelings of love for a male, let alone her _adoptive _brother.

Hinata decided to scold herself later, but for now bask in the praise he was giving her.

''Thank you.'' Hinata beamed.

They walked a couple more steps in comfortable silence before she fealt a hand grip her shoulder,

''Kioshi-''

Hinata jumped out of the persons grip letting out a soft 'eep' shoudlers shaking uncontrollably.

''Jeeze Onii-san you scare too easily.'' Naruto piped in, covering her fear for her.

Hinata's shaking lasted for a matter of seconds, turning to see the male who had touched her.

Sasuke looked back at her, he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking away from Hinata not letting the girl see that he was angry that she hated him so much.

_''She was fine with Naruto only moments ago..'' _

''You left your bag in the room.'' Sasuke said with a hint of anger.

Hinata's eyes went wide, looking down to her side, realizing her usual messenger bag wasnt hanging there.

''Wh-Wha..'' Hinata said in disbelief, then sighed, and ran back the way Sasuke had just came.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the girl masquerading as a boy run, Sasuke stiffling a 'che'.

_''Dumb broad.''_ Sasuke bemused to himself.

Sasuke looked over at his blonde 'friend' having a dumb look on his face,

''Heh Nii-sans so forgetful.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head,

Naruto turned and started walking once again towards there destination, that being Science.

Sasuke walked, matching step beside the boy.

A sudden idea popped into the dark haired boys mind.

''He runs like a girl..'' Sasuke said.

Naruto tripped suddenly, over nothing it seemed.

Sasuke tried not to laugh as his idea had worked just the way he had wanted it to, with Naruto giving somesort of telltale sign that he was helping his 'brother' Kioshi hide his true identity.

Naruto stood up quickly, recovering his composure.

''Heh, yeah, He gets that alot,'' Naruto seemed to be sweating nervously,''Girly old Kioshi heh heh.''

Sasuke didnt want to play along with the Naruto's pitiful secret skills.

''Look Naruto, I know he's a ch-''

''La La La Oh Happy Day!'' Naruto sang happily, and rather loudly, cutting Sasuke off.

Naruto shot Sasuke a look that could have killed a grizzly bear, but it being Sasuke he just gave a nod that he understood.

Seconds passed silently.

''So you going to tell me why...?'' Sasuke said leaving the last part of the sentence open.

Naruto let out an agitated sigh, muttering something about all his training going to wast or something.

''If you dont mind being late for class..'' Naruto said, finally looking at Sasuke seriously.

''Hn.'' Was all Sasuke gave as a reply.

-------------

'9:20 am'' First block was now in session.

Naruto and Sasuke leaned agains a heavy leafed tree, the hot glares from the sun losing its bite beneath the was only a matter of time before the leaves on this tree would begin to turn orange and brown as autumn was beginning to advance towards them every day.

They were a far enough away from the schools peering windows for them to have there talk and not get bothered by other students as it was a rather secluded place.

''So..?'' Sasuke started with a touch of impatience.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, reading in bold red english letters 'Caster' , in one quick motion he had tapped the bottom of the package, pulled one out and lit the end with a flick from his lighter.

Acrid blue smoke escaped the boys mouth as he exhaled almost with a sigh.

cough cough, '' Do you mind?'' Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke looked at the blonde raising an eyebrowm ''Since im the one controlling the guillotine of little Hinata-chans future moments her...no.''

Naruto stopped waving away the cigarrettes smoke and replied with a low ''Touche.''

Seconds turned to minutes, and Sasuke was about to throttle the other boy into speaking when,

''Hinata-onee-chan was adopted,' Sasuke's ears perked up,'' Five years ago.

When I first saw her she was this short hairedm small, skinny little thing.''

Naruto seemed lost in thought, seeming to relive the memories Sasuke himself couldn't see.

''She had this look in her eyes when she first set eyes on me..disgust now that I think of it,'' Naruto gave a grave chuckle,'' for the first couple of months she wouldn't speak to anyone but Oka-san, finally after a little while, Ota-san.

But it took me four years to get more then a whisper of'sorry' or 'thanks' from her.''

Naruto had a look of sadness in his eyes that Sasuke had never seen in the blonde before.

''I only found out a year ago why she's-she'd cringe at our every passing, jump whenever I tried to give a comforting pat, look with utter disgust whenever our eyes met,

It made me...angry , to say the least, when I saw her girlfriends, laughing, chatting, hugging, when she'd never say as much as a 'hello' or a give a friendly smile.

It never accured to me why she was so distant, jumpy, and disgusted, or why it took Ota-san longer to get to know her then Oka-san.''

Naruto looked over at Sasuke then, a glint of sadness nad amusement in his sky blue eyes,

''Its 'cause Im a Guy.''

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, face placid, but thoughts of confusion going through his mind. Sasuke fealt a sudden tinge of pain at his fingers as he realized that the cigerette had burned to the filter, dropping it in the dirt and stomped it beneath his shoe. He mentally slapped himself for being to intent in Naruto's story about his female dormate to have let the smoke to have burned away.

Sasuke tried to remain unpassive and uncaring.

''Che, she like, a dyke or somethin' ?'' Sasuke Said crudely.

Naruto looked at him emotionless, '' No, No she was raped.''

Sasuke looked at Naruto face showing nothing.

In his mind he was mentally beating himself up for have saying such a calous remark and trying to not believe what the blonde had just said about his female roommate.

''When she was twelve, she doesn't remeber a thing about it, or of her past before that, Oka-san said its a good thing that she doesn't remember, but was sad that she didn't remember who she was.'' Naruto looked away fromt the Uchiha, getting tired of his emotionless face as he gave this boy the story that took him years to unravel.

''Oka-san also said that a part of her mind that was effected by the traumatization, even though blacking it out, must be telling her unconciously to fear 'us' or 'we' males.''

Sasuke had a hard time digesting the story that he was being told, also having a hard time believing that his blond idiot of a friend was using words like 'traumatization' and able to be serious for more then a second, and also angry that the blonde had had Sasuke fooled that he was purely an idiot with no redeaming intellegence.

''So she's here for..?'' Sasuke finally said.

''Rehabilitation as it were, Oka-san we should take advantage of her forgotten trauma before or even if she remembers, to try to convince her, and her mind , that were not all that bad.''

Naruto said this, kicking himself off the tree that he was previously leaning on next to Sasuke, so Naruto could look face to face.

''Im not expecting much from you though Sasuke, your the last person Onee-chan would ever warm up to.'' Naruto said with a cold smile.

Naruto suddenly turned back to his chipper self, ''You gunna tell?'' Naruto asked lifting an eyebrow.

''Uh..'' Sasuke didn't know what to say about the whole story, but puzzle peices started to fall into place as he finally understood his dormmates reactions, and actions towards him. ''No.''

Naruto laughed happily, ''Guess that means I wont have to poisin your lunch then.''

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started walking back towards the school, leaving the dark haired boy behind.

Sasuke seemed dazed, he pulled out another cigerette and lit it subconciously.

He heald the lighter in his hands, knuckles turning white as he thought how anyone could do something like that to anyone.

Hinata flashed into his mind, innocent, quite, defenceless. Then realized all the qualities that made her so vulnerable.

He inhaled and exhaled the dark blue toxic smoke, trying to understand, even if a little, what the girl had gone through,

He crushed the half smoked cigarette beneath his shoe, the cherry going out,

realizing he couldn't.

-----------

**Authors note: **Heres part tw


	6. Bathroom Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_**''Writing.''**_

_---------_

**Hinata Journal Entree 2# Sept.8 4:15 Pm.**

**The Beast ( aka Sasuke Uchiha roommate) has been acting strange lately. It all started in Science ( the only class i have with the tyrant) he showed up half an hour late when he came in. The teacher gave him quite a tongue lashing when he showed up, but he just continued to proceed without care as usual. Then suddenly, he looked straight at me, right in the eyes, it gave me such a shock that I jumped slightly in my seat, then he looked away and continued being unemotional the rest of the class. He must be plotting something, I can feel it.**

'' You know, only girls keep Journals.'' A deep, indifferent voice was heard from behind Hinata, where she sat facing the wall on her bed.

Hinata froze, closing her journal slowly.

_''Speak of the Devil, he'll surely come.'' _

Hinata felt Sasuke's eyes still on her. She tried her best not to shake or shift uncomfortably under his stare before clearing the silence with a mumble of, '' Well..I keep one..''

_''I rest my case.'' _Sasuke thought with a sigh.

Hinata went to turn to get off her bed to put her journal away, when the sight before her nearly made her faint.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha, half naked, freshly out of the shower, infront of the bathroom door.

Hinata turned away from the scene, she paled quickly, starting to shake and breathe akwardly, sweat starting to appear on her forehead nervously.

Sasuke noticing the girl/guy turn away then suddenly remembering his state of undress infront of the emotionally wounded girl.

He quickly went towards his bed were his shirt lay, then wondered if this would seem suspicious, so turned to go back into the bathroom, then realized that would be even more suspicious as he didn't have any need to go back in there. Sasuke turned around stopping repeatedly wondering what to do, he fealt like a turtle stuck on its back.

_''How am I supposed to deal with this?'' _ Sasuke never felt so confused in his life.

As he thought about the situation, he looked over at Hinata, she was facing away from him, shoulders shaking, but her hands were gripping her head, as if in pain.

Naruto's words about Hinata's mind trying not to remember must mean that she would be in pain whenever she touched on the memory, as if her brain was doing anything it could for her not to remember.

Sasuke fealt even more confused as to how to handle the situation, Hinata's shaking shoulders and obvious pain not helping him with the situation in the least.

Hinata felt pain stab through her mind, the pain simular to that of a thousand papercuts, between the toes.

''W-Why...'' Hinata whimpered painfully.

She suddenly felt something damp over her head, a fresh musky smell following, a towel.

''Dont you want to take a bath,'' Sasuke said from behind her,'' You smell like ass.''

She heard his footfalls leave her, then the familiar squeek of the bedspring as he sat on his bed.

Hinata's pain had stopped at his words, her shaking lessening.

Hinata turned to find Sasuke sitting native style on his bed, shirt back in place, book in his hands.

His onyx eyes connected with hers, sending a brief sence of danger through her.

''Well?'' He growled.

Hinata jumped off the bed at his growl,breaking eye contact, avoiding looking at him as she ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, swiftly locking it in one quick motion, then leaning against it.

She let out a relieved sigh, sliding down to the tiled floor.

Hinata let her thoughts leave her for a moment, before the whole scenario came back to her.

_''How could he have not noticed my distain,'' _She thought suspicious, _,''Was he...helping me.''_

Hinata turned this thought through her mind before remebering his cold eyes, she shook the thought away. ''Impossible..'' She whispered.

Hinata sat this way for a few more moments before she heard a violin through the bathroom door.

Hinata was able to recognize the beautiful melody, it was Winter Sonata, off of one of her favourite Drama's.

Hinata jumped suddenly from her place on the floor, swearing as she could have sworn Sasuke was in the room. She suddenly remembered the towel around her neck, Sasuke's towel, his scent lingered there, a musky smell that reminded her of the night. She sat back down realizing it was the towel that had lead her to believe he was in the room.

Hinata had a sudden urge to throw the towel, lifting it over her head ready to, then something made her stop. Instead she brought it to her face.

Inhaling his scent.

''B-Beautiful..'' Hinata whispered the scent sending her to thoughts of werewolves, vampires, and everything of the night.

Hinata suddenly realized what she had done, eyes widening, cheeks warming in a sudden blush.

She threw the towel across the room, it hitting the wall then sliding down it, it sat in a heap on the floor looking lonely and dejected.

''Beautiful.'' She said exasperated.

_''Im beginning to believe that everything about that boy is beautiful.'' _

She suddenly remembered his cold glares, harsh personality, then kicked away the thought.

Blushing at her lack of sexism for the past few minutes, even scolding herself for warming up enough to talk to the boys she had met.

_''Remember, there all beasts, every single one of them.'' _

With this last thought in mind, she stood up, going over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water, steam coming up from the water.

----

''Knock! Knock!''

Sasuke looked up towards the door, realizing were the noise had come from, before a more resounding ''Knock!'' Was heard.

_''I thought Naruto had dropped off all of her homework already..'' _Sasuke thought this over before going towards the door.

He was just opening the door, ready to tell the loudmouth off when..

''KIOSHI-CHAN!!'' All Sasuke was able to tell in the last three seconds before he was sent to the floor was Pink.

Sasuke was sprawled on the dormrooms floor, a weight on top of him, now realizing that the 'pink' thing was hair, a girls hair, he realized, a sweet scent wafting his scences, as the girl layed provocatively on top of him.

''Eh, thats not H- uh Kioshi-chan.'' Sasuke heard from above him, realizing two other girls looked down at him, one with brown eyes the other with dark blue eyes, almost black, or perhaps they were black.

Sasuke suddenly looking at the girl on top of him, obsidian connecting with Jade.

''Definetly not Kioshi...'' A crisp purr escaped from the girl atop of him's shiny pink lips.

Any other boy would have loved the present situation, but since The Uchiha Sasuke wasn't any other boy, he was pissed.

''Do you mind...'' Sasuke growled patience straining.

Sasuke's agitation rolled off the Pink haired Dits like water off a duck.

''Not in the least.'' She replied, drawing circles with her pointer finger over his heart.

Sasuke pushed her off roughly.

An 'oomph' escaped the girls lips.

Sasuke's patience was at its end, it was hard enough having one girl in his life, but now that there was three of them infront of him, his obvious avoidence of the estrogen posessed things was noticable, except when the 'Ocassion called' did he ever encounter them. He was pissed that these girls were interrupting his free time.

''What the Hell are you doing in my room!'' Sasuke gave a threatening growl, obsidian eyes turning shades darker. The image of a Feral Wolf, went through the girls minds as he looked at them feircly.

Silence followed Sasuke's abvious frustration.

''Wh-Wha'd I miss?'' An out of breath girl with eyes like Carribean waters entered the room.

Those same eyes looked over at Sasuke, only to stop her breathing.

''We're here to see Kioshi, obviously.'' It was the girl with Dark eyes, hair in four ponytails who finally broke the tension. She had walked in front of the other girls, crossing her arms protectively.

Sasuke wasn't fazed in the least, but he suddenly fealt very exhausted.

_''Just found out about my roommate being a chick, and she's already having slumber parties?''_

Sasuke ran a hand over his face, tired, and angry at his roommate for setting this thing up.

As if reading his mind the girl with brown eyes and two buns on her head chimed in with a, ''Kioshi Doesnt know we were coming...''

Sasuke didn't know if it was a lie or not but at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted his solice.

He walked past the four girls and peeked out his door, making sure noone had passed by, or seen them come in, shutting the door finally, he turned to face the group of estrogen.

''He's having a bath...'' Sasuke finally said emotionless.

The girls jumped at his voice, not expecting him to speak without anger.

The girls turned towards the sound of splashing water. Suddenly starting to advance on the bathroom.

He watched as the girl with water like eyes and blonde hair infront of one of them, pulled a bobby pin out from her hair and picked the lock, in one swift motion, all four of them advanced into the bathroom quietly, Sasuke heard a click as the door closed behind them.

Sasuke was left alone in the main room, staring at the bathroom door, pondering how the four girls would be able to fit comfortably in the moderate sized bathroom.

_''If I didnt know my roomate was a girl, what just happened might have seemed really weird.'' _Sasuke thought.

-------------

Hinata lay submerged in the bath water, the clear liquid over her ears, comforting in the silence the water gave her.

She was thinking of nothing, savering the one place she seemed to be at peace away from the ever present male species that haunted her her every step. Sasuke could have been miles away for all that Hinata felt at that moment, rather then in the next room seperated by the bathroom door. Hinata let out a content sigh, hearing the echo of the escape of air from her lungs through the bath water.

Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth, another going to her arms, pulling her out of the warm water. She tried to let out a scream, but the hand over her mouth muffled it, an inaudable noise was all she was able to make.

She opened her eyes she had been closing out of fear, she was met with familiar brown ones.

''T-Ten-Ten?'' Hinata voiced softly.

''Suprise!'' Hinata looked around to see Temari,Sakura,Ten-Ten, and Ino.

They all leaned in and gave Hinata a hug..

Hinata almost cried with happiness of her sanctuary from the hell she was in all around her.

The after the moment of female bonds, Sakura and Ino looked at her expectantly,a creepy gleam in their eyes.

All at once they started bombarding her with questions about her 'hot' 'Scrumptious' and 'Sexually delectable' dormmate.

''S-Sasuke?'' Hinata said in confusion then suddenly clasped hands over the other girls mouths,'' What if he can hear you?'' Hinata suddenly looked at the door as if the boy may come through it at any moment.

''He cant hear us dont worry Hina-chan.'' Ino said waving the question away like it was the most stupidest question ever.

Hinata was about to retort when Sakura let out an ''Oh my Kami!''

Sakura was currently looking at Hinata's breasts, Hinata's Naked breasts.

Hinata had completely forgotten she was naked, her whole body seemed to turn red from her blush.

''E-excuse me..'' Hinata said suddenly completely emberassed as she tried to get passed the four girls to get a towel.

''Dont be such a prude Hina-chan, you have a body the goddess of beauty would be jelous of !'' Ino said.

''Holy cow they really did get big didn't they!'' Now even the tomboy of the group Ten-Ten had joined in on there perverted conversation.

''Crap, there like, two sizes bigger then mine!'' Temari said, having the bigger chest amongs the four, or so they thought.

''G-guys, i-i'd really feel more comfortable if I-I g-g-ot a t-towel..'' Hinata squeeked.

''Ahh, they bounce when you talk!'' Sakura said in a light scream.

''Seriously?'' Ten ten said.

''Im serious!'' Sakura retained.

Sasuke sat on the other side of the very eventful perverted bathroom.

He was reading silently on his bed, the book title read 'The Tale Of Genji.''

Well, he was trying to read..'

''Oh my Kami Hinata, what are you, double G's?''

''Do they work for good floatation devises?

''You should give some of those to Ten-Ten.''

''Excuse me?''

''Hey, hey now its not something that can be helped right?''

A nervous laugh was heard.

''W-what..d-dont.''

Sasuke heard a really weird sound come from Hinata, making his hair stand up on the back of his neck.

_''What was that noise?''_ Sasuke couldn't help but think, and why it had such a strange reaction on him.

''S-Sakura, did you just cop a feel, you lezzie!''

''No way Ino, and beside's you should touch them there so soft!''

''Really?''

''Yeah, seriously!''

''W-Wah, n-no, ah, please, not so hard, ah please stop..''

''Ahh'' Sasuke stood up throwing his book on the bed, he ran out the dormroom, face as red as tomatoes.

''How do they expect me to listen to this?'' Sasuke yelled in the hallway of the dorm wing, earning some heads poking out of the other dormrooms.

Apparently, even a Uchiha has his breaking point.

----------------

Hinata had finally warded off her friends to go into the other room so she could get changed into her casual boy wear. Sakura and Ino didn't seem to have a problem with once again facing the feral Uchiha, but she had to beg Temari and Ten-Ten to go.

She got changed silently, putting on her uncomfortable bindings and even more tortorous male corset.

She decided on a black vest, with a auburn long sleeved dress shirt beneath it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Hinata braided her long hair at the sides, then plucked her male eyebrows. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, the Bishounen look really suited her.

She smiled at herself, then decided, it really did make her look like a girl. She opted at lifting an eyebrow, and lifting the corner of her full lips, figuring it would be one of those playful looks guys gave girls, she made herself giggle looking at herself in the mirror, trying to look more manly instead now making faces at herself.

She turned for the door, and walked out of the bathroom.

Only to be met by four sets of female eyes, all of them looking shocked and in awe.

''H-Hinata-chan?'' Ten Ten said.

They all stood up from the Hinata's bed they had been sitting on.

They came towards her like she was some exhibit at an Museum.

''Damn _Kioshi _your sexy.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah the male psuedo really suits you, good job Hinata's Okaa-san!'' Ino said.

''Your so adorrible Hinata-chan!'' Temari said.

Hinata had completely forgotten she hadn't gotten to show them her disguise before going off to school here.

All the girls praised her, cuteness as a boy, or sexiness, they couldn't decide.

''I've just had a apathy!'' Sakura said.

The girls turned to her.

''Apathy?'' Hinata said looking confused.

''Its an Apiphany you Idiot.'' Temari said hand covering her face agitated.

''What, well nevermind,'' Sakura said waving her faux-pas away,''We should take _Kioshi-kun, _out to dinner!''

''Eh?'' The girls said in Unison, all but Sakura.

''Well, of course, she should try to pick up chicks.'' Sakura said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Uhh, earth to Sakura, Hinata doesn't swing that way..'' Ten-Ten chimed in.

''Wait thats not a bad Idea.'' Ino said suddenly.

''Wha?'' Hinata said, not liking the way this conversation was going.

''How can Hinata pretend to be a dude if she cant pick up chicks.'' Ino said.

The four girls thought about this for a moment, all having the same looks on there face that it was now starting to make sence, though Hinata wouldn't agree with them no matter what.

''Yeah, we should take her out, she can try to pick up some chicks on the way over to a restaurant.'' Temari was the first one to speak after the moment of contemplation.

''B-But..'' Hinata mumbled.

''Yeah lets go!'' Ino cheered

Hinata's hands were grabbed by Ino and Sakura.

''Well, sence Sasuke's not here, it will give us something to do.'' Sakura pouted.

Hinata had just realized the cold boy wasn't there, forgetting his usual presence.

_''No wonder I fealt so comfortable in the room..'' _Hinata realized.

She didnt have another moment to think before she was yanked out the door, and down the hallway.

Not realizing a pair of onyx eyes watching the retreating fivesome, from were he was leaning against a wall waiting for the girls to leave.

''What on earth are they doing?'' Sasuke said emotionlessly, hands in his pockets

''I'ono wanna go see?'' A familiar happy voice said from behind him.

Sasuke turned to see a pair of familiar blue eyes and blonde hair.

Sasuke continued to stare at the idiot blonde that claimed to be his friend, before turning,''Not really..'' Sasuke said nonchalantly before going back towards his room.

Sasuke heard Naruto fall to the ground.

''Well to damn bad, like it or not, your in this mess to,'' Naruto said grabbing Sasuke,''Now come with me, we have to make sure Hinata-chan doesnt blow her cover.

''Say it a little louder so everyone can hear you.'' Sasuke said sarcasticly.

Naruto realizing what he had said, and how loud.

''S-Shut up Dammit, just come on!'' Naruto said once more before dragging him away towards the way the five girls had just gone.

---------------

Hope you liked this chappie ladies, finally got my internet up and running oh how I love having connections! Anyways my honeys thx for reading!


	7. Drama worthy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_''Thinking to themselves.''_

------------

''Hey how you doin..'' A pink haired beauty said,'' Thats all you have to say Hina-hime.''

A long lavender haired boy sat, looking skepticle at the pink haired girl.

''I-I dont know if I can do this S-Sakura-chan.'' The dark haired boy replied.

You see the dark haired boy is actually the girl Hinata Hyuuga, but her friends: Sakura,TenTen,Temari, and Ino decided she should go out and try out 'picking up chicks' skills. The five girls now sat at a table in a dimly lit restaurant, waiting for a waiter and or waitress. The five girls (minus Hinata) were hoping for the later.

_''Please dont be a chick,please dont be a chick.'' _Hinata prayed to herself.

But God,Buddha,or whomever else was out to spite Hinata, sent a waitress up to the table.

''Would you like any drinks, Menu's?'' The waitress said.

Hinata had to admit the waitress was a looker,about Hinata's age, she had long brown hair that curled at the bottom were it rested just below her shoulders, she had a look about ehr that reminded Hinata of a Geisha's, she was dressed in a black blazer that clung to a well endowed chest, and skirt accompanied by black heels that Hinata figured must be killing her by now.

Ino nudged Hinata out of her trance were she sat to Hinata's left.

''U-um Oolong Tea please.'' Hinata said to the waitress.

The waitress looked at Hinata, then smiled.

''Mmm, I love Oolong tea,'' The waitress licked her lips,''You have good taste...''

The waitress gave Hinata a once over, then licked her lips again,

''Anything else you... need...?'' The waitess purred looking at Hinata, the question suggested that she wouldn't mind giving herself to Hinata, if only she asked.

''Well _we'd _like some water...please.'' Sakura said, directing the waitress attention back to the rest of the table.

The waitress pouted, but wrote down there drinks.

''Oh, and some menu's please.'' Ten ten said.

The waitress nodded to Ten Ten, she looked back at Hinata, almost making the girl jump,

''Be right back.'' She breathed, but seemed to be speaking to Hinata alone.

The five girls watched the waitress walk over to the front and grab some menu's, she walked back and handed them out to each of them, making sure to rub her breasts against Hinata's shoulder before excusing herself.

They watched her walk away again, before Hinata had a chance to open the menu four sets of eyes were turned on her.

''What the hell was that?'' Temari asked sounding shocked.

''I thought you were sexy but, damn _Kioshi._'' Sakura laughed at Hinata.

''That girl wanted to jump your bones,''Ino started,''She totally forgot we were here with you, If we weren't who knows what she would have dont to Hina-hime!''

The four girls jokingly fanned themselves.

''All's you said was Oolong Tea, thats what I cant believe!'' Ten Ten said in amazement.

This made the four girls laugh to Hinata's dismay.

''Damn, you lady killer.'' Temari laughed.

Hinata hadn't realized tell they brought it up that the girl had been Hitting on her, with this thought, Hinata didn't want to think about how she was supposed to feel about it.

She blushed heavely.

''Awww, we made Kioshi-kun blush.'' Sakura teased.

''Want us to bring the waitress back to comfort you?'' Ino laughed.

''N-No...thanks..'' Hinata mumble, she hadnt fealt so emberrased since 'the ice cream incedent' her old school had dubbed it, but lets not go into that.

The four girls were laughing loudly at Hinata, making some heads turn in the restaurant, and raise an eyebrow.

Unawares to the five said girls, there were two suspicious looking people watching them, from a dark place across the room.

Well to be more specific, only one of them looked suspicious.

''Hey, dobe, why dont you take off those ridiculous sunglasses, I can hardly see without any,'' a boy with dark eyes said,'' you look incredibly suspicious,dumbass.''

A blonde haired boy turned away from the five girl seated table to look at the boy who had called him a dumbass.

The dark eyed boy looked at the suspicious looking boy.

''Shut up, Sasuke, at least im wearing a disguise!'' The boy with the sunglasses was also wearing a black toque, which off-set the 'disguise' even more, it had been a rather hot day, the radio broadcast had mentioned the word 'schorching' and 'blazer' more then once.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, and without saying a word, Naruto was able to read the unsaid words Sasuke was directiong at him.

_''Dumbass, its so dark, and the girls are unaware of anybody but themselves, let alone a suspicious looking Idiot across the restaurant looking at them like some stalker.''_

The diguised boy's face turned red in anger, he ripped off the toque, revealing sun like blonde hair and took off the sunglasses, he looked at the boy across the table from him, blue eyes as bright as the sky connected with eyes as Dark as lucifers wings.

Anyone who looked at this pair, were able to see, and deduce, that they were polar oppisite's.

One pale, dark and beautiful, like some Vampire out of a romance Novel. And the other, tanned, and handsome, with a cheery aura that shone through his now upset one.

Naruto placed the 'diguise' objects on the table.

''Im not a stalker.'' He mumbled, pouting.

''Pardon, I dont believe I said anything.'' Sasuke looked at the boy amused.

''Whatever...'' The blonde haired boy looked away and looked back at the table of four girls they had been watching since they had arrived ten minutes ago.

Sasuke sat looking at Naruto him peering over the booth couch they were seated in, growling at the waiters or waitresses that blocked his veiw for even a second.

Sasuke drug a hand down his face in agitation.

_''If he keeps doing that he's going to end up drawing attention to us.'' _Sasuke was thinking just as Naruto growled at yet another passerby.

''Oi dumbass in front.'' Sasuke's deep voice made Naruto turn around in a second.

''What?'' Naruto whispered back angrily.

''Stop being a dumbass, and stop scaring people, im gunna go take a piss.'' Sasuke then stood up his long legs making the motion look elegent.

''Wha...scaring people?'' Was the last words he heard before he walked in to were the bathroom was located at the back-room.

''Freakin' calling me a dumbass...hes the dumbass..'' Naruto was muttering to himself when he turned back around to continue watching the girls.

''I wonder what their going on about...''

''...And waking up next to that guy naked wasn't even the strangest part of that night....'' Sakura was rambling on about her boy escapades.

Hinata sighed to herself and sipped her oolong tea, she really didn't miss the boy talk that the girls usually went on about, her always being the odd one out about such things.

''Oh and also Kioshi your brother is sitting watching us in the back.''

''Oh really Sakura thats...EH?'' Hinata nearly dropped her tea, about to look over her shoulder.

''Dont turn around, thats suspicious!'' Ino had hissed at her.

''Well...not as suspicious as his costume was a couple of moments ago..'' Sakura laughed.

''...I think it was supossed to be a disguise actually.'' Temari commented.

''H-How long has he b-been there?'' Hinata stuttered.

''A little after we got here, he came through the back.'' Ten-ten said as she drank her coffee.

Hinata couldn't help but suddenly feel a little self concious.

''I think he's here with that duck butt dude.'' Temari commented.

Ino and Sakura simultaniously slapped their hands on the table.

''Seriously!'' It was said in unison.

''Yeah, but its kinda hard to tell, its dark back there.'' Temari replied.

Sakura and Ino both looked back at were Naruto was sitting.

''Oh Christ they spotted me!'' Naruto jumped up from were he was hiding.

Looking around frantically, he grabbed his toque and shades and booked it out of the restraunt.

''Wow, he runs fast!'' Ino laughed.

''Run forrest run!'' Temari yelled after the retreating blonde.

''N-Naruto...'' Hinata stuttered a bit emberassed for her adoptive brother.

''Oh there goes all the fun of pretending he wasn't there...'' Sakura pouted.

''Whatever..''Ten-ten said sipping her coffee.

''Well, Sasuke should be here still, so theres your fun.'' Temari assured Sakura.

''Oh right Yay's'' The pink haired girl jumped in her seat gleefully.

''Yes but what I would like to know...,'' Ino started.

''He went to the bathroom I believe.'' Temari answered her question for her.

''No...thats not what I was going to ask,'' Ino looked at Temari confused, '' What I would like to know is, Ten-ten, when did you get coffee?''

The four other girls slammed there heads on the table with a 'thud'.

Sakura was the first to say, ''Dude,the hell?''

''What?'' Ino looked at the other girls innocently.

''N-Nevermind Ino, just look at the menu a-alright.'' Hinata patted the girls hand.

Ino nodded happily and grabbed the menu infront of her.

_Seriously though....when did Ten-ten get that coffee...didnt they order water...?_

Hinata contemplated to herself when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder.

_Oh good, the waitress is back..._ Hinata thought to herself sarcastically _Might as well try the male approach on her some more_

''Yes honey may I hel...'' Hinata was cut off when she turned to find cole black eyes staring back at her.

''E-Eh?'' Hinata jumped back into the table suprised and blushing.

Sasuke moved the hand away that had tapped her, and brought it to his lips letting out a cough, his cheeks slightly pink.

''Kioshi...did you see were Naruto went.'' Sasuke asked not able to look at her.

''Oh yes Sasuke!'' Sakura swooned at the boy.

''He ran out suddenly when we were about to ask him to join us.'' Ten-ten answered

''Bloody weirdo that one..'' Temari and Ten-ten started to laugh.

Hinata looked at the two girls horrified.

''Anyways Sasuke,'' Ino started, ''What brings you here?''

''Yeah.'' Sakura agreed. Both Ino and her looking at him as if he were the key into Heaven.

Sasuke let out a ''pfft''.

''He wanted to make sure Kioshi was alright,'' Sasuke looked at Hinata pathetically.

''What kind of a man are you anyways?''

Sasuke turned from them and left the restraunt.

There was a cold atmosphere after the boy had left.

Hinata fealt about as tall as a smurf.

''That sonova..'' Temari started.

''Bitch!'' Ten-ten ended it for her.

''Im gunna go kick his ass!'' Temari went to stand up.

''N-No its fine Temari..'' Hinata stopped her,''Its true boys dont make sure other boys are alright even brothers.''

Sakura looked at Hinata warmly.

Hinata had missed not stuttering much, her usual stutter rarely surfaced around her friends.

''Well then how bout today, why dont you just be Hinata..,'' Sakura patted Hinata's shoulder, '' Brothers take care of sisters last time I checked right?''

The girls looked at Hinata then.

''Yeah we'll all go shopping for girly stuff and let you walk around in girl stuff!'' Ino put in.

Hinata looked at Ten-Ten and Temari and they bothe nodded and smiled.

_Be a girl again..._Hinata sighed _even just for today would be heavenly...but.._

''I dont think I can... this place is to close to the school and someone might recognize me.'' Hinata sighed sadly.

The girls laughed to themselves, leaving Hinata out of the private joke.

''Dont worry Hinata, when were done with you, no one will recognize you!'' Sakura said happily.

''Eh..?'' Hinata said confused.

''Just pick something to eat, the waitress is coming...'' Temari said to Hinata.

''Oh...right.'' Hinata picked up her menu then still confused.

''it is now...'' Ino started,'' 5:57 eat fast and then the shopping begins!''

The girls cheered.

''May I take your order handsome.'' A feminine familiar voice said from behind Hinata.

_But first things first..._ Hinata sighed.

''Naruto what the hell am I doing here still?'' Sasuke asked Naruto suddenly.

They curently sat at an outside table at a cafe that stood across the street from the restraunt Hinata and her girlfriends were currently in.

''Hinata's still not back at school, until she is,'' Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was an Idiot, '' You and I are following her.''

Sasuke looked at the boy like he was the biggest moron on earth, which he possibly was.

''I get that, but me, why must I equal into this stalking thing?''

Naruto turned away from the restraunt to look at Sasuke again, seeming frustrated.

''Just..Just 'cause k?'' Naruto growled at the boy.

''Okay okay Jeeze..'' Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

It was starting to get dark, and Sasuke hadn't brought a jacket.

He whipped the toque off of Naruto's head.

''Hey!'' Naruto whined.

''What?'' Sasuke sent a glare at the boy that could have scared Jeffrey Dahmer.

''N-Nothing..'' Naruto whispered backing into his chair.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

''So...,'' Sasuke started Naruto looked at him curious, ''Whats your sister like once she trusts you?''

Sasuke was looking anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the usually headstrong boy and smiled, knowing the feeling. He thought back to Hinata and His conversation before entering the school.

_''Hinata dont fall in love with anyone k?'' Naruto had said to her._

_''I dont think you need to worry about that N-Naruto...'' Hinata had replied blushing._

_Naruto mentally kicked himself as he never told Hinata of what to do if the situation was reversed, never thinking a guy would fall for her as she was disguised as a guy, but Sasuke now knew of her situation, so possibility might.. naw cant happen, Sasuke was a prick to everyone girl or guy. Naruto assured himself._

''She's the sweetest girl you could ever meet.'' Naruto beamed.

Sasuke looked a Naruto as he said this.

''Oh.'' Sasuke replied.

_Should a brother really look that way when he's talking about his sister..unless...Naruto thinks of her more then just a sister._

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, him now looking back at the restraunt.

_There not blood related...so...maybe..._

''Eh..Naru-'' Sauske started but was cut off.

''Oh there leaving!'' Naruto stood up suddenly, then nearly tripping over the chair as now it was dark and he still had sun glasses on, took them off quickly, leaving a tip on the table for the non-touched mocha's, he grabbed Sasuke.

''Lez go!'' Naruto ran towards the girls but kept a good twenty feet from them..

Sasuke sighed at the Drama worthy soap opera that was unfolding before him.

_This is going to be a long year.._

-----------------------------------------------

**Authors Note** So what do ya think? Sorry it took a bit having difficulties in my life at the moment. Or should I say lack there of. May have a boyfriend though! Well maybe..I dont know its complicated, whatever if now I can continue drooling over my Bishie's! Oh btw Boys Before Flowers the Korean version is awesome! Though not as comedy oriented as the Japanese version, and no one can compete with Jun Matsumoto! But Kim Hyun Joong is very sexiness! He plays as Rui in it and so far I like him more then the character who plays Domyouji. The actors are god is what I mean but I think rui is much nicer then domyouji's character. Anwyays hope you are having evetful lives there m honeys! Toodles!


	8. Hinata,Atlast we Meet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything there in.  
_''Thinking to themselves.''_

''Purple, the purple looks better on her...''  
''But the black makes her more mysterious..''  
''Oi, just pick one already..''  
''U-uh guys...''  
Four exasperated girls currently stood arguing in a boutique.  
''Hinata just pick one already..''  
The girl that was the main focus of the argument stood in a dressing room, a thin curtain seperating her from the other girls.  
''Well...you see theres just a numorous amount of them to pick from...''  
_''Numorous is an understatement..''  
_Hinata stood in front of a pile that must have taken up a third of the changing room.  
''Have you tried them all on yet?'' Ino asked.  
''I dont think she'd be able to try them all on if she had a millenia to do so..'' Temari said sarcastically.  
The girls suddenly heard an impatient sigh from behind them.  
''You girls are all a bunch of amateurs!'' Sakura said angrily.  
''Eh..?''The girls said in unison.  
''Well...lets think about it,'' Sakura smiled to herself,''If we all know Hinata looks best in purple, she's incredibly adorable but has a bangin' body, were trying to make her look sexy, but with something that doesn't make her feel entirely self conscious.. which outfit would look best on her?''  
The girls looked around at each other.  
There was a silence among the girls as they all thought for a moment.  
''A purple bunny' girl outfit.'' Ten-ten said.  
There was a slight pause as the girls envisioned Hinata in such a suit.  
They all looked at eachother then faces turning red.

".............."

The girls busted into hysterics at the thought of such a cute girl in such a sexually suggestive outfit.  
''Thump!'' Sakura hit Ten-ten on the head.  
''No this dress here..nice try though.''Sakura giggled.  
The girls looked at the dress.  
''Oh...yeah totally.'' Ino nodded.  
The rest of the girls nodded in approval.  
Sakura shoved the dress into the changing room.  
''Now put it on guinea pig.''  
They heard a gasp of approval on the other side of the curtain.  
''And heres some shoes.''  
Hinata looked at herself in the full length mirror  
She had on a purple silk dress, it plunged intimately at the front hanging with extra fabric, it clung seductively to her curves but fluttered below her knees, her back exposed enough skin to make even the purest man stray off the right path.  
''Lovely...''She breathed.  
''You like it?'' The girls asked.  
'Ye-Yes.'' Hinata started to blush at her reflection.  
_''Is this me?''  
''_Well come out and let us see, your shoes are out here as well...'' Sakura said impatiently.  
Sakura was talking about the shoes they had picked out in the store before, they were: About an inch to high, and had a lethal pointed tip, but she'd liked them because they had little purple butterflies sewn on the strap, the shoes themselves were black.  
''Wait stay in their and put on these nylons first.'' Temari had shoved them in.  
''..Kay..'' Hinata had replied.  
She stepped out of the changing room, hands behind her back, face blushing.  
The girls all looked at her, a sigh of pleasure escaping them.  
''You look gorgeous Hinata!'' Ino cried.  
The other girls walked around her, fluffing this, tugging that, flattering her to the point of fainting.  
The girls stood in front of her again, looking her up and down.  
''Okay, now makeup and hair.'' Sakura nodded.  
''Well those are easy, we can do those.'' Ino sniffed.  
''Yeah, do you have a bathroom?'' Temari tossed over her shoulder to the cashier.  
She replied by pointing towards the back.  
''Thanks.'' Ten-Ten said, following the other girls into the bathroom.  
Meanwhile...

''What the hell are you doing?'' A dark voice sounding irritated.  
''N-Nothing at all heh heh.'' A boy replied nervously.  
''Really...then do you mind Not Blocking My Eyes!''  
Sasuke and Naruto stood outside the boutique Naruto had looked in just as Hinata had come out of the changing room looking breathtaking, instinctively his body moved to keep Sasuke from seeing her before he had even registered his body had moved.  
He now had Sasuke in a very intimate embrace arm covering his eyes, Naruto standing behind him, they looked like...  
''Aww...how cute, I love seeing gay guys hugging, makes me feel like the world has grown a little.....'' A womans voice had trailed off as she walked by talking to a man who nodded.  
''Aww'' more people said as they walked by.  
There was a long silence between the two boys as they listened to the speculating voices.  
''Fuck off me...'' Sasuke said darkly.  
Naruto jumped back hands in the air, "Okay okay."  
Hinata was no longer in view, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.  
"The hell you do that for anyways?" Sasuke growled.  
"Uhhh...no reason no reason....uhhh..,"Naruto wanted to get Sasuke away from Hinata,"lets go in there."  
Naruto was looking in the shop again and had just pointed to some random place on the street.  
There was a slight pause before he heard a Sasuke,deathly cold voice like satan incarnate  
"You wanna die?"  
Naruto turned around to yell at Sasuke when he looked to were he was pointing.  
It was a night club, name of the place was; 'Lovers Den' and it was so obviously a gay bar......some couples went in at that moment,  
Naruto looked at Sasuke,"................"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto,".................."  
Before Naruto could say something Sasuke growled and took a fighting step towards Naruto,he took the chance and started to run down the street, Sasuke chasing after him, He knew that if Sasuke caught him he was so dead but he was kinda relieved at that moment.  
"_Well atleast it was easier to get Sasuke to follow me then I thought it was going to be."_

"Hey was that just Naruto and Sasuke?"  
"Huh?" Ten-ten looked at Temari, then were Temari was staring.  
She saw two familiar figures running down the street, people jumping out of the way , hearing some rather foul language come out of one of them.  
"Huh...well I never."Ten-ten chuckled.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura and Ino stepped out of the boutique at that moment.  
"Nothin'...Nothin' at all." The two girls said in unison.  
"Well thats only a little suspicious...'' Ino gave them a skeptical stare.  
Ten ten and Temari chuckled to themselves.  
Hinata stepped out of the store at that moment.  
"Wow...you guys are amazing...." Ten ten and Temari let out a sigh of pleasure.  
Hinata blushed as they stared at her, They had put a white eyeshadow around her eyes that sparkled,rimmed the outer edges of her eyes with black eyeliner that had been smudged purposely, her hair had been braided lightly at the end that sat on her shoulder, shimmer placed elegently on her collar bones and T zone.  
''I didnt know you could make her look..." Temari started.  
''Innocent, Beautiful and yet seductive all at once?'' Ino breathed proudly.  
"Well...we did have a gorgeous canvas to begin with...."Sakura said to Hinata.  
Hinata felt her eyes stinging...."Thank...thank you...."  
"Oh my God for the love of God dont cry Hinata!''Sakura cried.  
"Sorry sorry!" Hinata sniffled putting her head back and fanning her eyes.  
They all laughed and Hugged Hinata.  
"Please dont, your going to make me really cry.." Hinata said happily.  
The girls waited until Hinata had herself composed, then broke the group hug.  
"Well should we go to the movies?" Temari suggested.  
Ino took out her cellphone and checked the time."Oh no we dont have time to!"  
"What do you mean?"Hinata asked.  
Ino showed them her cellphone.  
"Oh crap I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!"  
"Me two!"  
"Me three!"  
"Sorry Hinata we gotta go!" The group all nodded in agreement.  
"Wait....wha..." Hinata started.  
They all gave her one big group hug, placed the bag with her regular clothed in her hand, then ran in seperate directions.  
Hinata stood on the sidewalk alone, scared, since when had it become this dark, and how was she going to get back in the school without being exposed, let alone being past curfew.  
"Wha..."_  
"What kinda friends are those?!"  
-----------------------------_

"When I find that dobe hes so dead..I swear to God..."Sasuke growled to himself scaring passerbys,"The hell you lookin at!"  
Sasuke was still fuming from Naruto, not only had he suggested they go to a Gay bar together, but then he ran for a good half hour, and now he was past curfew, Naruto long gone.  
_"Man could her run when hes scared Jesus."_  
Sasuke looked up at that moment he breathed in the night air, the stars suddenly calming him.  
_"Actually those are probably Satellites." _Sasuke snorted._  
_"click click click click."  
Was that the sound of high heels he heard behind him?  
He was in the park just before the school grounds, most of the lights had been knocked out by hoodlums, making this park eerie and anything but stroll worthy..so...what was a girl doing following him?  
Sasuke walked a bit faster nearing one of the few working lights in the park.  
Wait maybe its a stalker...or worse...a transvestite stalker.  
Sasuke shivered to himself at the thought, he stopped in the middle of the stone path, getting ready to turn around and beat the piled on makuep off the probable transvestite stalker.  
The 'click' of high heels continued to get closer, but the echoes making them sound farther then Sasuke had judged.  
Suddenly something soft collided against his back, and in an instint he smelled something heavenly, like a mixture of lavender and pumpkin pie.  
"Eep." He heard hardly audible, then a 'thump'.  
Sasuke whipped around to find a beautiful,flustered dark haired girl sprawled rather suggestively on the ground.  
Sasuke blushed heavely as he saw the girls underwear, strawberries.  
It only took a moment to compose himself.  
"Here..," Sasuke squeeked,voice revealing his flustered state, he cleared his throat,"Here let me help you." Sasuke's voice coming off more angry and animal like then usual.  
Sasuke looked down at the girl holding out his hand.  
The girl looked up suddenly, familiar lavender framed opals shone, transparent and flustered.  
Sasuke froze.  
Hinata's face went pale, all signs of her discomfort gone.  
"Sasuke...." She said under her breath, eyes huge, the silence seemed to make time stop.  
"Hinata..." Sasuke whispered, eyes suddenly looking down at her vulnerable form,very uncomposed and dangerous.  
Like a feral wolf.  
----------------------

Authors notes: So yeah i totally got caught up with life guys my very stressful life anyways, then i was stumbling through my documents cleaning up my computer when 'HEY' A half finished chapter i totally forgot about lol. So if the writing seems a bit off its because im a little(okay a lot)bit rusty so please be gentle. By the by if u guys dont remember Sasukes not supposed to know what Hinatas true Identitiy is if ur a lil confused! Also Support the korean bands baby's they rock my world specially 2NE1! Mimzy rocks my world. Peace my lovelies!


	9. Oh Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto If I did it would be done by now grrrr

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but swallow her suddenly dry throat.  
Sasuke continued to look down on her,black eyes glinting hungrily.  
_"Wait how does he know my name?"_  
"Sa-Sasuke how..."

"Quiet or i'll tear your throat out with my teeth.." Sasuke's voice felt like silk, gliding across Hinata's nipples making them ache, she felt embarrassed because it wasn't at all unpleasant.

Hinata bit her lips from letting out any sound,of pleasure or otherwise. She was scared, undoubtedly so, but she couldn't move; her body betraying her.

Sasuke continued to look in her eyes, the darkness of them seeming to suck her in completely he leaned down towards her.

_"Oh God, hes getting Closer oh God"_

Sasuke was close, she smelled that weird earthy night scent that intrigued her so, he moved past her face until his breath was on her neck, Hinata had to stop herself as her body all but leaned into him.  
Sasuke paused there for a moment, pulled his head back slightly;surveying Hinata her eyes were closed, her lips white from clenching them together, her nipples were playing a rather taunting peek-a-boo through that damned sinful dress she was wearing.

It dipped, and clung deliciously, in all the right places, and dammed if it wasn't getting to him.

He purposefully blew on her neck just to gauge her reaction, she let out a sigh before she could stop herself. Sasuke gave a cocky smirk, he let out a dissatisfied growl and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet.

Sasuke let her go,turning away from her quickly,"I'll tell your brother you dropped by," he looked over his shoulder and smiled darkly at her,"Hi-Na-Ta." Then turned on his heel and proceeded to storm off looking rather annoyed.

There was silence all around Hinata as Sasuke's dark figure melted into the night.

Hinatas mind was still clearing, Sasuke recognized her as Hinata?Had he really, she had thought no one had ever seen her picture before so how?

_"Hinata..."_ Sasuke's voice sent shivers up her spine, She hadn't known her name could sound so...sexy.

Had 'that' scenario just happened, her face went red thinking about it, her knees were shaky and unsteady, her head foggy, and there was a strange wetness between her...

Hinata blushed again, her mom had told her this was a 'healthy way for a body to react' that if such things did happen it was because of her age and her hormones going crazy. She hadn't believed such a thing would ever happen to sexual seemed dirty and vulgar to her, even towards Naruto thoughts of sex never equaled into the equation; but that boy.

Sasuke's eyes, dark blankets of the night, filled with a hunger so deadly.

_"My body might as well have been his damned Violin with how it sang along with him!"_

There was more silence, suddenly Hinata let out a exasperated "Tch!"

She stormed towards the school, completely furious with Sasuke and Herself.

Hinata was disgusted with herself because at that moment,she wanted very much for Sasuke to continue to make her sing, and for just that one reason she hated herself and him even more.

* * *

_''Oh Hell." _Sasuke thought to himself.

He was really screwed wasn't he? Why had he reacted in such a way towards Hinata at that moment, why hadn't he ignored her, pretended to not recognize her or just ignored the paranoid thoughts of being followed and continued towards school, but no he just had to stop and be like 'Oh hey Hinata, I know your brother Kioshi! Hugs and Kisses love!"

_'Dumbass Dumbass..." _Sasuke banged his head against the tiled shower area.

He looked down, the cold shower still wasn't doing anything for his raging...erection.

*Squeek* he turned the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

God how was he going to explain the circumstances of how he knew her and knew Kioshi was her brother, crap he needed to get to Naruto before she did, or else her cover would be blown, she surely wouldn't want to room with a Sasuke that knew Kioshi was a 'She'.

Sasuke paused, hand on the bathroom door.

Hold on...how was that a bad thing, she would be gone, out of his life forever, never see her again...

*stab* Sasuke flinched grabbing his chest were his heart should be.

The pain was so bad his knees nearly gave out beneath him, it lasted for a few seconds then dissapeared completely.

"The hell was that about?" He said out loud no one being there to answer him.

_No one there to answer him_, the words suddenly echoeing through his mind, he stiffened.

What was taking Hinata so long anyways, it had been almost an hour since their little 'scenario'. She should've been back by now.

Had something happened after he left, maybe there was someone following her, a cute little thing like her walking alone at night near an all boys school were boys could go for a evening stroll so easily, (In such a sinful dress no less) she might as well have a sign saying *EAT ME* dangling from her neck.

Sasuke ran over to the window about to jump out of it when...

He was nose to nose with Kioshi, Hinata nowhere in sight, even her makeup was off he noticed being only centimeters aways, he also noticed Kioshi's eyes going dark with...malice?

They were both frozen in that position for a moment Kioshi just one knee up in the window, Sasuke in nothing but a flimsy towel, lifting up in the front from his massive hard-on that wouldn't go away. Hinata did the worst thing she could do at that moment she looked down at his rather deadly outfit, or lack there of. If it were any other girl they would have pounced on Sasuke in seconds. It being Hinata though.

Her whole body went red,she went to take a step back forgetting that she was on a window ceil with no step to step back into.

Before she knew it she had lost her balance, falling backwards.

_"Well we only live on the second floor, I wont die,hopefully, I'll at least hit my head and go into a coma then I wont have to deal with these creatures anymore!." _Hinata had deduced happily wishing for it almost...wait the last image in her mind would be that of a half naked Sasuke!

_"Oh God Damn you,Why do you have such a sick sense of humor!"_

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, she landed with a thud hitting her head on something, everything going black.

* * *

_"Well this is just perfect isnt it?" _

Sasuke lay half naked but for a towel that was inching off everytime he moved, infront of the open window that almost would surely have sent his roomate into a coma; stars circling his head from the headbutt when they landed on the floor,sending his roomate into unconciousness.

Said roomate now laying rather provocatively on top of him.

Her dress shirt tugged up to her waist revealing halfheartedly tied binding's, her legs tangled with his and that hair, that fuckin' ungodly hair was the worst of all.

It was soft,long,fanning across his chest reaching his neck, the wind coming through the window made it dance, tickling Sasuke and making him all but shudder.

_"I hate you so much right now God or whoever is out there, a guy should never be put in such a position as this it's torture!"_

So why didn't he make a move? He could have easily thrown her off and at least put some clothes on. So why didn't he.

Was it because he couldn't decide, or was it because he knew he might never have a chance like this again...at least with Her..._Hinata._

Hinata's cheek lay against his heart that if she were awake he knew it would be all but thundering in her ears.

Sasuke moved his hand, caressing her cheek, then rubbing his thumb softly over her bottom lip.

"Will I ever have a chance to taste you..." He whispered.

When had this happened? He looked at Hinata, she was the most breathtaking being he had ever seen, why hadn't he noticed before, yes she was dressed as a boy at the moment, but every-time she took a breath her all to soft ,and very much a woman, body pressed into his, he had to stop himself from ripping her pants off and driving himself into her. How easy it would be to do it. How much he wanted to at that moment, but then he would be no better then that Monster who made her this fragile, untrusting.

Sasuke's thoughts went dark the moment he thought of the being who made her this way,

Hinata moved slightly, Sasuke froze looking down, he hadn't noticed he had wrapped his arms around her protectively, instinctively.

He let her go automatically.

He watched as Hinata's face scrunched unhappily, she shivered slightly from the sudden chill when his arms left her.

She started moving more into him, grinding her hips against his manhood.

Sasuke had to stop himself from groaning and pulling her hips closer.

"Fuck...me..." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore other he move now or let his instincts take over completely, and he knew that wouldn't end well.

He sat himself up hugging Hinata against his chest, bringing her legs up so he could carry her princess style.

He stood up walking over to Hinata's bed, placing her gently on it.

His towel slid off completely, catching for a moment on his all to constant hard-on.

_"Man I really hope that goes away by tomorrow...or today."_ His clock read 1:32am.

"Crap I need to sleep..." He looked at Hinata one last time before he walked towards the bathroom with his cellphone, closing the door behind him so he wouldn't wake Hinata.

He dialed a number then waited.

*Ring...Ring*

"Hello...? " A sleepy voice picked up.

'Hey Idiot its me just wanted to phone and tell you Hinata,"

Sasuke paused to think for a moment,

"If she asks I ran into her today as Hinata but pretended I thought she was just Hinata not Kioshi."

"...wait...what...?" Sasuke could hear the sleepiness clearing from Naruto's voice now riddled with confusion.

"Ne'ways she's here as Kioshi, shes fine and just say you said; Hinata and Kioshi are twins that were separated or somethin' alright night."

Sasuke hung up before Naruto could ask any unwanted headache worthy questions, he massaged his templed suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

This year was going to be incredibley stressfull, but as he walked out of the bathroom to grab his boxers and saw Hinata snuggling her blankets snoring softly.

A part of him that had always seemed empty and icy, warmed and filled a little, he realized that he would sacrifice everything just to keep her by his side for as long as he could.

Even though he knew Hinata hated him for the state of...arousal he had left her with in the park, he could see it in her eyes. Lavender globes filled with malice and a touch of what he had awoken in her.  
He'd be damned if he let anyone else be there when she finally decided to explore this new side of her.  
He wasn't the kind to idly stand by and wait for her to advance on her own time either, no he would push her, not hard, but enough to make her want to find out about this new passion that was within her. He would help her get passed the fear she had for men, and make her trust him and care for him more then anyone else.  
Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards Naruto at that moment, then he smiled and felt at ease.  
He sauntered over to his bed, slipped on his boxers,switched off the light and slipped into bed, smiling all the while.  
The last image in his mind was of a disgruntled Hinata in the Park, sighing when Sasuke had blew on her neck.  
_Doubt if Naruto was anywhere in her mind when her nipples were reaching through her dress, wishing for my tongue on them._

* * *

Authors Notes: So yeah a little vulgar this chappie yeah? Been reading alot of romance novels lately and we all know where that leads us. With a high expectation of men that I dont think is Humanly possible for the anatomy. ANyways on a different note Personal Preference was so awesome, the ending was everything I wanted it to be! Skip Beat! Is getting CRAZY! I mean seriously chapter 159! Ren! OMG! If you haven't read it yet be suprised, but I dont think he actually did what happened in his flashback, A coma yes but not...well you know trying not to give anything away because its spoilers! Also sponser: Lee Min Ho, MBLAQ, MIYAVI, Boys Before Flowers! Thx for reading this chapter even though it could have prob been longer, sorry that the characters have gotten OC or maybe they always were? Sorry...


	10. Hinata's Libido

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters here in !

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_*Sound Effects*  
_

_

* * *

_

Hinata awoke the next morning to all to familiar walls, 'Blue as a cadaver's' skin she thought grimly.

The grim ambiance of the room reminded her that she was indeed in hell and that hell consisted of the Devil himself : Uchiha Sasuke. Then within the seconds of her head finally clearing the memories of the night before came flooding back.

_''Hi-Na-Ta.'' _The husky voice echoed.

She bolted up as shivers went down her spine remembering Sasuke saying her name so suggestively; then a blush came to her face as she remembered the all to vivid memory of a half naked Sasuke with a very obvious erection.

She shrugged off her embarrassment as panic struck her that he might have changed her.

She threw the covers off, letting out a relieved sigh still clothed from the night before.

_''Come to think of it, what was he doing _near _the window so late at night...'' _She pondered.

''Good Morning.'' An all to familiar voice like the final nail in her coffin spoke.

She turned to release a scathing glare at the brute, then stiffened.

Once again a half naked Sasuke stood before her.

This time she didn't look away, it was strange, she didn't do to much of anything. The only sign she was slightly bothered was that her heart had quickened its normal rate. Even her mind wasn't clawing at the back of her eyes like it usually did.

_''Could I have built an immunity_?'' She thought to herself.

Sasuke's was studying her. _''Interesting..,'' _He mused to himself, _''Wonder how far I can take this_.''

Almost for dramatic effect he whipped off his towel nonchalantly in response to his train of thought, using it to dry his hair.

(Sasuke never was much of a prude knowing very well his body's perfection)

Hinata's face went crimson, freezing as stiff as a gargoyle on the peeks of Not re Dame.

She couldn't look away, all the heat of her body seemed to rush to between her legs. Suddenly feeling to constricted in her male uniform, and every part of the material seemed to rub her provocatively.

He was just to perfect, perfect proportions everywhere, pale skin seeming carved from porcelain, but every inch of him screamed 'Male'. Not that it needed to with that kind of (Hinata gulped) Manhood.

Not that she'd know what to do with it...all of it.

Her face just kept getting redder, she shook her head to clear her mind as well as look away but ended up stopping on his hands. She started to imagine what those could do to her before she even had a chance to register what she was thinking, She tried to look away again, her eyes falling on the downy soft looking hair trailing from his pelvis connecting with his belly button. Her eyes continued their journey up his six pack, across his defined chest, his manly elegant neck, Adams apple (that bobbed when her eyes connected with it), chin, then stopped on his full inviting lips.

Realizing that his bottom one was much fuller then the top one, she started to think what it would be like to nibble that stubborn pout swollen.

''KIOSHIII!''

Hinata snapped back to consciousness, realizing she was still looking at Sasuke's lips for God knows how long, now realizing that they were moving to speak.

Blushing she looked up to Sasuke's eyes.

_''Eep_.'' she suddenly stopped herself from screaming.

Predators eyes stared at her, hungry and Savage looking, looking at her like she was in heat and he was an eager to comply lured male.

She moved back farther on her bed all but convulsing from the sexual shiver that ran from her cervix area all through her body, making her face pale.

She wanted to scream and run away but also fealt like egging him on.

_''What the hell is wrong with me_?'' She couldn't help but yell at herself.

''Kioshi stop looking at me like a Homo-perv and get showered, I am not your whore!'' Sasuke barked at her.

''Y-Yes!'' Hinata jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Once he heard the door click behind her, Sasuke let out the longest sigh of his life.

His knees suddenly shook and gave out beneath him, making him drop to the floor, still naked.

Sasuke put a hand over his face, his palm felt like it was being burned from the heat that radiated from his face.

''I..,'' Sasuke began whispering, ''I should never do that again.''

Sasuke was hot, turned on and had basically just been raped by Hinata's eyes.

He had immediately imagined hundreds of scenarios for the body parts, her sinfully not like Hinata stare, snaked over.

Every second had his control strung tighter and tighter, and when her eyes had finally come to an agonizing halt on his lips.

She subconsciously began to suck on her bottom lip.

He knew what she was thinking of doing at that moment, and he wouldn't have been able to hold on to his control a second longer had he not stopped it then.

''Virgins.'' He scoffed. They never know what the hell they want, and it was usually such a clumsy mess for girls when they tried to be provocative.

Not Hinata though, her not so Virgin like mind had known what it wanted and taken over.

He wasn't expecting such a reaction though, he was waiting for her to faint, but it was nothing like that.

He watched her expressions change, and it was like he had watched Hinata's usual docile self get taken over by a Succubus like libido, Hell bent on taking his body and sucking out his soul and, making sure he enjoyed every second of it.

He was the one who had come in unprepared, and he all but wanted to run away from Hinata's awakened libido, but also guiltily wanted to give into its demands.

''Fuck me...'' Annoyed at the state of arousal he was left in and his bad choice of words.

He had decided never to be unprepared around Hinata again, and his thoughts darkened when he thought anyone else may see her like that.

''Like hell I'll let that happen.''

* * *

''Does...Does Sasuke know my identity?'' Hinata asked Naruto on there way to class.

''Eh no nonono!'' Naruto answered. _''Good one Naruto as if that answer wasn't suspicious_...'' He said to himself sarcastically.

''Why do you ask?''

''Well...I met him last night as..Hinata.'' Hinata blushed at the memory in the dilapidated park. ''_Hi-Na-Ta.''_

''Oh yeahh, he did mention that last night,'' Naruto lied remembering what Sasuke had told him the night before,

''But I had originally told him that you and Kioshi where fraternal twins separated years ago and just recently adopted together.''

Hinata's face beamed in relief and admiration ,'' that's so smart Naruto!''

Naruto blushed at the sincere smile that Hinata was currently giving him.

''_Why am I blushing._?'' Naruto looked over at Hinata.

She blushed and looked away when their eyes met.

_''What the, she seems different..somehow.''_

Hinata furrowed her brow, thinking to herself.

_''But now I'm going to have to tell Sai that Hinata's my twin even though he thought we should get together...'' _Hinata thought about the damage control of the situation so far and figured she could still contain it for now.

''Hey Hina ahem Kioshi, did anything, happen last night, I mean, between you and...''

Naruto's train of speech was flung aside when a very excited Kiba flung his arms around both of their shoulders.

''Good morning Uzumaki's, Hows it hangin', to the left again eh Kioshi?'' He nudged Hinata playfully all the while snickering to himslelf.

*_Thump!_*

They saw a shoe ricochet off of the back of Kiba's head, as he fell forward landing on his face with a loud smack.

''Oh im sorry Kiba I thought you were a weird pervert, my mistake,'' They were greeted by a fake smiling Sai,

''Morning.''

Kiba was just on the verge of screaming profanities when Hintata turned a beaming smile on her art Connoisseur.

''Morning Sai!'' Her smile warm and full, cheeks lightly blushed.

Sai, Naruto, and Kiba stood in awe at her smile, making a few passerby's collide into walls.

''Uhh..'' Kiba surprisingly managed to vocalize.

The bell chimed.

''Come on guys were going to be late for class!'' Hinata suddenly chirped running towards math.

Sai, Naruto and Kiba watched her retreating figure.

Suddenly looking at each other wondering what had just happened, blushing deeper as they noticed similar red tints on each others faces.

They looked away bashfully, even Sai seeming flustered.

* * *

''Uhh does Kioshi seem,'' Kiba started to whisper at there group.

Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear, elegant hands sweeping soft hair to reveal a slim neckline.

''Sexy to you?'' Shino ended the sentence for him.

The boys sat in Science class, math had been a blurr of blushing and stolen glances at Kioshi, lunch had consisted of the same amount with Kioshi blushing from the attention after her joining them from her free block, and the group now had lost Naruto and Sai, but gained a shocked Shino and an annoyed Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a annoyed noise,'' Your imagining it, your just female deprived thats all.'' He growled angrily.

Sasuke was angry because she was sexier, her libido was showing, and she was letting out enough pheromones to drive a male elephant mad.

Not to mention the whole class seemed to have noticed, all watching the ever oblivious Hinata masquerading as Kioshi.

Sasuke's pissed off meter had maxed out when he had entered the class late to find all eyes on a writing Hinata.

His venomous aura causing some of his neighbors to shift uncomfortably.

''Im serious he's like a girl..'' Kiba added whispering.

''A hot girl...'' Shino nodded.

A vain throbbed at Sasuke's temple as his eye twitched.

''You guys sound like a bunch of queers,'' Sasuke snarled,''Now behave yourselves or 'imma cut off your cocks and shove'em up your ass!''

He sent a look around the room that put Son of Sam to shame.

The class shoved there noses in there books.

Sasuke growled but went back to trying to focus on balancing equations, but couldn't stop his eyes drifting to Hinata.

She had a mechanical pencil to her lips, rubbing the eraser across her mouth in concentration, the slight irritation making her pink bottom lip turn red.

Sasuke supressed a groan as he imagined it being his di...

''Teacher, may I be excused!'' It was a statement not a question as an angry Sasuke stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata jumped, knocked out of her current thoughts of chemicals.

''Is something bothering him?'' Hinata looked over at Shino and Kiba, raising an eyebrow, annoyed at being interrupted cheeks lightly red from being frustrated.

Kiba and Shino just stared at her. Their faces began to go red and they gulped, shoving there noses in their books.

''Nope no Idea'' Shino replied half muffled by his high collared coat.

''None at all.'' Kiba clipped.

Hinata taken aback by their strange reactions.

_''Is it just me or are these creatures less scary today?''_

Hinata turned back to her work, contemplating the sudden mood swings of the scariest one out of all of them.

* * *

''WHY,''

*_BANG_*

''MUST,''

*_BANG_*

''SHE,''

*_BANG_*

''BE,''

*_BANG_*

''SO,''

*_BANG_*

''FU-,''

*_BANG_*

''CKING,''

*_BANG_*

''SEXY!'' an angry Uchiha yelled.

Sasuke leaned against the side of the bathroom stall panting slightly.

He had left a massive dent in the metal from punching it for the last half hour.

''Dude I know your moms hot but no need to disturb my shit!'' Someone from the next stall was yelling at him.

''YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE!'' Sasuke yelled back, punching the metal wall for emphasis, a new dent formed.

He heard the toilet flush loudly then someones hasty steps click away.

Finally there was silence he was alone in the bathroom.

*Ding Dong*

The bell chimed signaling for the next class, Hinata had art next if he remembered correctly.

Her free block had been in the morning that day, every-day's classes changed order and his free block happened to be right at that moment.

''_Shit, I really hope nothing else happened the rest or Science,''_ He let out an exasperated sigh, ''_She should be safe in Art class...hopefully.''_

Sasuke's face twisted annoyed beyond belief.

*Bang!* He hit the stall's wall one last time then exited the bathroom angrily.

A Small amount of people running through the halls to their next class as the bell chimed for last call.

* * *

''U-um Sai...'' Hinata looked over at Sai expectantly.

Through Sai's eyes though:

An extremely flustered Hinata stood, slight blush painting her cheeks eyes wide and expecting as she bit her bottom lip and twiddled her fingers.

Sai's brow furrowed, _'Is...is she trying to seduce me, or ask me something?'' _

(As much as Sai wanted it to be the former...)

''Yes Kioshi?'' He replied with a fake smile.

She continued to twiddle her thumbs and shift uncomfortably.

_''Whats got her so nervous as to...''_

She continued to bite her lip, drawing Sai's eyes to her mouth.

_''She'd probably taste...good..''_ He looked up, Hinata's pale eyes staring at him, making him jump in shock, he looked away blushing.

_''I was caught!'' _How did Hinata suddenly have this effect on him? He wasn't the only one, everyone in their art class seemed to notice, not to mention the commotion going on the whole day.

''...Its about..Hinata..'' Hinata whispered, barely audible.

Eh? Sai blinked, not only did she not notice him looking at her lips she was talking about, Herself?

Sai turned around to glance at her.

''Im sorry what are you talking about?'' He put on his best 'I'm totally not flustered/confused by you' smile.

Hinata blushed and looked away seeming to slump. Sai was guessing it had taken her a lot to say just that.

''Y..Your adopted sister, yes?'' Sai gave her an opening to continue.

She looked up under her eyelashes, pink covering her cheeks.

Sai had to stop himself from blushing and looking away from the extremely sexy pose.

''I...I just found out she's my...Fraternal twin.'' Hinata whispered and looked away quickly.

Sai was stunned, stunned because how terribly confusing the whole situation was at that moment.

Hinatas her own twin, wait no this is Kioshi at the moment, but she was pretending that Hinata was her adoptive sister when in truth its herself, so she's flustered because why...?Maybe she is trying to seduce me...no that's not possible she's afraid of men, then that leaves..

Lying to me.

Sai understood, he mattered enough to her that she fealt bad about lying to him.

He blushed slightly, feeling honored for some reason, still unaware of the circumstances as to why Hinata had to pretend to be a boy but feeling that a boy, such

as himself, mattered to her felt like it meant a great deal.

So he could do only one thing, play along.

''Oh well...'' He gave a real smile then blush still present,'' Guess you guys cant get together then, that being incest and all.''

Hinata blinked at him mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

''That...'' She chuckled,'' that's right it'd be disgusting.'' She was relieved beyond all belief ,giving him a shining genuine smile, that she was able to hide her identity from didn't want to lose the first male friend ,besides Naruto, that she had made so far especially an Art connoisseur.

She fealt bad for having to lie to him but her happiness over powered the guilt .

She didn't notice the entire class looking at her nor the very embarrassed Sai.

''Ju-just, get to work Kioshi.'' He looked back at his drawing but not before glaring a the entire class, they all when back to there assignments.

Hinata nodded and started on her painting of a self portrait.

* * *

''Sa-Sasuke...'' A flustered Hinata whispered.

No answer.

''Sasuke pl..please wake up your...''

Hinata looked down at a sleeping Sasuke's face, lying on an open book, currently on her bed.

''On my bed, wake up pl...'' She went to go nudge him when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist.

''I wouldn't do that if I where you!'' Blue eyes flashed in fear.

Naruto and Hinata currently stood in Sasuke's and her room, she had went out for ramen with Naruto, and before she had known, it was past curfew, they had to rush back and come through the window (a second time in two days for Hinata) this had given her the chance to grab the bag of ditched 'Hinata girl wear' clothes she had stashed in the bush below their window along with the small collapsible ladder she had (against the rules) taken from the janitors shed just off the grounds.

When she and Naruto had gotten back they had found a sleeping Sasuke snuggled into her blankets,dressed in boxers no less.

Hinata had to stop herself from screaming.

_''Its like he's purposefully testing my limits...'' _Hinata was angry because her body was hot from realizing that there was a half naked Sasuke in HER bed.

She was not in the least bit amused at her body's reaction to this stupid beast of a creature, she didn't want these reactions.

''He's like a...'' Naruto hugged himself eyes wide with fear at the memory of whatever it was he had seen, '' Demon...''

Hinata shuddered, never really seeing her brother so scared.

She'd take his word for it no matter how much she wanted to just kick the boy off her bed.

Dare she say it she was becoming..._''Stronger...'' _ She was annoyed that she was becoming stronger from her deep hatred for the now sleeping demon lying before her.

''You should just sleep in his bed for tonight...'' Naruto patted her on the shoulder, turning to leave, ''Goodnight!''

He waved shutting the door behind him.

The room was suddenly quite but for Sasuke's gentle breathing.

She looked down at him.

His features were soft, full lips slightly parted,blankets only covering his calves, exposing a chiseled back, looking ethereal and otherworldly.

_''Tch, hes otherworldly alright...,'' _Hinata thought with sarcasm, ''_Hes definitely from hell...''_

She turned to walk away to get changed, then stopped in her tracks looking back at him, blushing slightly.

''_He'll catch a cold...''_ Hinata thought to herself, going and pulling the covers up and over his shoulders.

_''Its only because I don't want to see an even angrier Sasuke then already possible, knowing he'd somehow blame being sick on me...''_

She quickly went to the bathroom and changed , turning off the light's crawled into his bed.

Her face went hot as she was engulfed in his scent, feeling like he was all around she felt warm and protected because of it, She hated it.

_''Stupid Sasuke...he should just...''_

She drifted off to sleep, her usual nightmares taken over by dreams of a raven haired, dark eyed boy.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well hasn't it been a while my lovelies...please don't kill me! I've just recently invested in a laptop which means I have no reason to be long absent again. On the brightside, I can see the ending of this story already, which means I just need to write an outline, I've started on the next chapter already and I realize that Hinata's advancing rather quickly. But as an Androphobe myself I realize that you adjust quicker under such stressful circumstances, its a defense mechanism I find. Give a boy a smile when he asks you to dance but you reply ''I'd rather cut off my leg and beat myself to death with it'' Oh its a hoot and a holler for friends that decided to go to the club with you, but let's say, puts a downer on ever finding a guy. Its a really annoying phobia to have, but it has saved me from jerks on a number of occasion. Lets just agree that, I could make a margarita from the ice around my heart 3 Anyways ladies (which I love) I'll see you in the next chapter!

From one Andro to the next, Yours Caffienated.


	11. Theres a novel in the mix!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the ideas here in!

_''Thinking to themselves.''_

_*SOUND EFFECTS*_

* * *

''No your FUCKING NOT!'' A handsome dark eyed boy, yelled into his cell phone.

There was some noise from the other end of the phone line that could only be mock laughter, then the line went dead.

Sasuke looked down at his phone with a look that could only be described as murderous intent.

''The prick HUNG UP ON ME!'' He growled then threw his phone against the dorm rooms wall.

Hinata was currently cowering deep into her covers, pressed against the wall trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

It had been a week since Hinata's Libido had made its appearance, it only seemed to awaken when there was an uncomfortable situation or in the normal cases when there was a number of boy's around. Whenever it showed up the pheromones would send boys into an uncomfortable state of arousal, many wondering if they were gay.

Whenever that happened it would make an already (constantly)aroused Sasuke into an extreme state of lust, making him angry, pissed off, and annoyed all at once to ,what most seemed, for no reason. Only Sasuke knew the reason was the clueless Hinata was drawing far to much attention to herself without even realizing it, and if it stayed this way she would surely be found that reason alone Sasuke was constantly paranoid for the clueless girl and pissed off if any boys even looked her way.

So when this incredibly horny, paranoid, constantly pissed off boys 'Big brother' called saying he would be coming by for a visit. He snapped.

''U...um Sas-Sasuke...'' Hinata whispered scared.

Sasuke turned murderous eyes on Hinata, making Hinata let out an 'eep' and hide deeper into her covers.

_''Let her be scared, its all her fault anyways.''_ Sure Sasuke had feeling for the girl, but they were only lust and a need to protect such a weak creature, right?

Like a puppy or a kitten.

'' What do you want?'' His eye's flashed impatiently.

She peaked from beneath the covers pale eyes wide slightly shining from unshed tears.

_''To...to cute..that's no fair.''_ Sasuke blushed turning away, all anger dissipated.

What is this girl turning me into? He ran an agitated hand through his hair, looking down at 'himself'.

Other then a constantly erect perverted asshole.

_''Okay I was always an asshole but..''_

''Wh-Who was it?'' She chirped quiet as a mouse.

There was a slight pause between the two.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, still turned away from her, he loved teasing her.

Turning he walked over to her, the bed creaked from his weight as he crept across it towards her.

Putting both hands on ither side of her, he saw her grow still, looking into her eyes intently, a hands length away from her face.

Hinata's face was bright red, but she wasn't fainting. Not since her libido had awakened, sure it was a constant annoyance to Sasuke but there were certain advantages to it.

''I'm sorry,'' He purred at her, his breathe caressing her cheeks,''I couldn't hear what you said, please repeat it..'' He tipped his head so his ear was leaning slightly towards her.

His dark eyes where filled with mischief as he made sure not to break contact from her pale ones.

Sasuke regretted his playfulness seconds later as he saw the Succubus enter her eyes.

She moved the covers from her face, revealing blushing cheeks with swollen lips from constantly biting them nervously.

Sasuke went rigged, as Hinata's hands slightly carresed him , tucking his side bangs behind his ear almost subconsciously making sure to keep her hand at the side of his face; Hinata's Libido knew what it was doing to him even if Hinata didn't seem to.

She leaned closer towards him, her warm exhales caressing his ear and the side of his neck.

''I said...,'' voice husky she drawled,'' Who was it...on the phone?''

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither willing to blink or look away from each others stares.

Sasuke's predatory eyes screaming ,''_You couldn't handle me little girl..''_

Hinata's Succubus alternate personality purring a,''_You wanna bet?''_

Sasuke let out a inhuman like noise in his throat ,'' Don't test me..''

Hinata gave a very not like Hinata smile,''Whatever do you mean Sasuke?''

Challenge flashing through her eyes.

Hinata's hand was still on his ear, she trailed it down his neck, making him get goosebumps.

_''This girl...''_

_''_SASUKE!KIOSHI!'' A flustered Naruto threw the door open, doubling over panting, '' Uchiha Ita...are you guys okay?''

Hinata and Sasuke where on separate sides of the room, faces red making there beds, the air was thick with tension.

''Eh..wha..what do do y-you me-me-mean Na-Naruto..?'' Hinata's face was the reddest, her stutter worse then usual, even forgetting to deepen her voice to sound more manly.

Naruto looked between the both of them suspiciously.

_''What's with these two?''_

''What about my brother idiot?'' Sasuke's face was still lightly red, but thankfully the near heart attack like interruption had made them jump apart, making Sasuke loose his erection instantly.

_''If only it were always like that, I wouldn't have to think about kittens and puppies all the time...''_

_''Oh..._ahh He was at the front desk when I was passing by, hes probably on his way by now though...'' Naruto trailed off.

''WHAAT?'' Sasuke screamed at the boy eyes flashing dangerously.

''Wh-who are you talking ab-about?'' Hinata stuttered still slightly flustered.

''I believe they're talking about me.'' A deep voice stated.

Three sets of eyes went towards the door.

''Brother...'' Sasuke growled.

_''Brother?'' _Hinata's eyes widened.

A tall handsome man in his early twenties stood in the doorway, he had long hair swept back in a ponytail about the same length as Hinata's own but it was raven black like Sasuke's.

His eyes were almost identical to Sasuke's, but for deep pronounced tear troughs beneath his eyes, they were practically twins.

His Dark eyes swept over Sasuke and Naruto before meeting pale lavender ones, to Hinata's surprise, recognition passed through them.

She knew this man but from where?

He pointed at her elegantly.

''Your a...Hyuuga aren't you?'' His handsome features furrowed.

There was a stab of pain in her head when he said 'Hyuuga.'

_''Why does that name...make my head hurt.?''_

''No I'm a Uzumaki...Kioshi..and your...''Hinata started.

Remembrance shot through her as she suddenly realized why she knew him, she pointed at him rudely.

''Your Your the kind man who found me that day!'' Hinata shouted.

Itachi stepped back in surprise, then tilted his head, seeming to sift through his memories before his eyes widened in a sudden epiphany.

''Your that Gir...'' A hand smacked over his mouth as Naruto pounced on him, realizing what he was about to say.

Hinata let out a mental sigh as he was about to spill that she was a _Girl_ in front of Sasuke.

''You and I need to have a little _Talk_..'' Naruto said dangerously not giving Itachi a chance to disagree before pulling him away from the room down the hall and away from Sasuke and Hinata's view.

Silence sat between the two, embarrassment returning when they remembered what Naruto's entrance had interrupted.

''We-Well that was my big Brother...'' Sasuke wouldn't look at Hinata.

She nodded...

''Im...going to...Go-go to the library.'' Hinata said quietly before grabbing her books and disappearing from out the open door, closing it behind her.

She let out a sigh, leaning against it.

It was the weekend after all, and homework didn't stop for any people from the past nor awkward situations.

Hinata slumped away hoping Naruto would convince Itachi not to release her gender identity to anyone.

_''Naruto, Good luck!'' _

* * *

''So what your saying is...'' A pondering Itachi scowled,'' a young emotionally wounded Girl is sleeping in the same room as my brother who already knows but doesn't want said Girl to know he knows.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head, recognizing very well the sarcasm and emphasis he put on his words. Almost like Naruto was the idiot for even bringing up such a preposterous situation.

''Y..Yeah...that's about it.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

''I'm going to tell her.'' He stood up suddenly turning to leave.

Naruto leaped up grabbing his arm.

''NOOO don't!''

'' What do you mean NO,'' Itachi growled, ''She's a girl staying with a young man aware of her gender in an all boys school, nothing goods going to come out of this!''

Itachi was enraged finding out the circumstances that the young girl he had found years ago was being forced to go through.

It had been pure luck when he had found the young girl on the way back to his small apartment, bloody and unconscious in the alleyway that was his shortcut home from work.

It was pure fate that he had met her again, but under such strange circumstances. The hollow girl he had found that was so afraid of him then, had developed an extreme hatred for men (which he understood after finding out the situation from Naruto) and was being put through such an evil rehabilitation.

Itachi's handsome face twisted with rage.

''Why shouldn't I tell her that Sasuke knows her gender?'' Itachi spat.

Itachi loved his brother dearly, he even gave up his birth-right to take over the company by moving out at 17 and going to school to become a writer.

His father being so enraged changed his the heir to Sasuke to take over the company, Itachi was content with being a writer and his brother seemed to have a knack for business so it worked out fine, even if it meant the only time he could see his mother was Christmas time as it was the only time his father wouldn't argue with him.

Itachi was a doting brother but he did notice one flaw in his brother and that was how he treated women...Like candy.

He'd take a bite, and then he'd throw it away when he'd had his fill, thats just the way he knew Sasuke's taste in women and Hinata was very much his taste and he could see something bad happening to her if he stayed her roommate, damned if something hadn't already happened.

A muscle twitched in his jaw.

_''If my insensitive little brother's done anything to her...'' _

''He won't do anything to her...'' Naruto muttered.

Itachi was taken aback by the certainty in the blond's voice.

''What makes you say that?'' Itachi looked at the smaller boy, raising an eyebrow.

Something passed through the young boys eyes that Itachi couldn't recognize.

''I think he's in love...,'' Naruto gave a half hear-ted smile,''With my sister..''

Itachi finally realized what it was that had passed through the boys eye's: jealousy.

Naruto looked away suddenly,'' He's become...very protective of her and is constantly on edge around her.''

_'' Sasuke loosing his composure over a girl..interesting.''_

_''_I've known him for a while now and knows how her treats girls normally so...I'm just assuming really.''

Itachi studied the crest-fallen boy.

''Do you..,'' Itachi cleared his throat, '' like your adoptive sister?''

He saw the boy stiffen, hand poised behind his head eyes wide like some strange 'OF YOUTH' statue.

The boys face suddenly went beet red and just as it looked like he was about to deny it hands in the air about to wave the idea away, his eyes went wide.

Like he had just realized something very important, eyes blinking in disbelief.

Itachi was trying not to laugh with how easy it was to read the boy.

The blue eyed boys cheeks still faintly tinted pink, '' Maybe I do...'' was all he whispered.

Itachi smiled lightly.

_''Poor boy.._'' Itachi knew that if what Naruto said was true about his brother being in love, Naruto had no chance at the young girl in question.

Uchiha's were a lot of things, but one thing for sure was ,they definitely didn't share.

He had never been in love himself, but he could wager Uchiha's weren't 'charming' and 'passive' when in love.

_''Especially not my spoiled little brother...'' _Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the scenario.

_''I wonder what Uchiha's look like when their in love...''_ He pondered this, trying to remember his father showing some sort of affection towards his mother, coming up blank.

''Anyways, who's this 'Hyuuga' you were talking about?'' Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

Itachi looked at the boy figuring he should tell him, then wagered against it.

''Uhh nothing she just looked like someone I knew for a second...'' Itachi was brisk at changing the subject,''I have a meeting to become a Japanese aid soon so i should go.''

''Your going to be here PERMANENTLY!'' Naruto suddenly shouted.

Itachi nodded, ''If the meeting goes well I'll be a in class by Monday.''

Itachi had enrolled knowing it was his brother's least favorite class.

_''I'll be able to watch this drama unfold before my eyes..''_ He mused mischievously.

He bowed his head towards Naruto then exited the room.

He couldn't tell Naruto that his adoptive sister's real family was the Hyuuga's, not after hearing about his little brother liking Naruto's adopted sister.

_''Besides.'' _He would most likely tell Hinata who her real family was, not knowing that they had never stopped looking for her.

_''Ahh the joys of lost documents!''_ Itachi laughed at himself.

Turns out after Hinata was adopted her documents either disappeared or got lost in the system Meaning: the Hyuuga's were aware she was alive and with an adoptive family, but to who's family they hadn't a clue.

Hinata was the Heiress to the Hyuuga corporation, presumed still missing after being kidnapped and held for ransom, when the kidnapper had gotten the money he fled not returning the Heiress.

Hyuuga Neji had taken over the Heirs position in her absence, last he heard.

Itachi may not be the future head of His family, but he knew who The Uchiha's were in constant league with.

Before she had gone missing she was his brother's arranged marriage partner, their marriage was to make the two companies merger permanent.

''This is getting interesting...'' Itachi chuckled at the prospects of a future book written around such event's.

''I smell a romance in the making..'' Itachi couldn't help himself, the cheesiness of the line made him let out a loud laugh, making a few passerby's give him strange looks.

He composed himself,ever the image of cool.

_'' No as long as 'he' doesn't show up, things should continue to unfold delicately.'' _

_' _He' of course being Hyuuga Neji, there was no doubt that he would recognize her immediately.

Itachi had met Neji a few times, though the boy was quiet and almost cold, he grew fond of his visits. It seemed that both families had wanted the boys to get along, though he had also met Hinata, she was only four at the time and he was eleven, so it was no wonder he didn't recognize her at their second meeting.

_''She was basically hollow at that time...'' _Itachi was enraged just thinking of the Beast that had done such a thing to her.

_''Yes well, he has no reason to come here anyways.''_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here's the next chapter, writing it gave me headache. The story suddenly got really complex well with all this fate in the works stuff! Sasuke and Hinata engaged to be engaged before she was kidnapped then meeting under such strange circumstances later in their lifetimes. I finally had to wrap it up so the chapter turned out shorter then expected...sorry for those of you wanting more SasuHina moments but I just had to go and confuse myself before getting down and Dirty I guess. SO you guessed it we wont be seeing Neji for a while (meaning a couple chaprters prob) he'd ruin the story at the moment because Sasuke needs to realize he's in love first yeah? God Sasuke's such a douche! But I always end up writing him like that, hes the cold misunderstood guy you will never really meet in real life because no 3d men are that deep...Just saying (*cough* your Androphobia's showing) I just can't help hating men though I'm sorry...so I write what I want men to be like and they come out like this...like jerks bleh I make no sense! (runs into oncoming traffic)


	12. Heartache Sundae

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Shock by B2st

''_Thinking to Themselves''_

**''Ring tones''**

*Sound Effects*

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for the review's before I start thanks to: **Laila Rose **for pointing out a very big Faux Pas on my end I fixed it by going back and adding to that chapter nothing big yeah? thank's!**Echo Uchiha** for adding a comment on every chapter made me smile.**CloudEnvyShikamaru**; Vagina Power!Praying for you,yeah? and to the rest of the lovelies who commented sankyuu!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in Japanese class pondering to himself about the last evening's mishaps.

_''Why do I walk into these things...you'd think I would've learned...''_

The teacher had just finished telling them what to work on and Itachi had figured (Since a dark Aura of Disdain was emanating from Sasuke)He wouldn't have a clue of what to work on for the remainder of the class.

Itachi wanted to see if Sasuke had feelings, as Naruto had said, for the Hyuuga girl. He'd try pulling the younger boys heart string's as best he could, If there was indeed something between them well then damn how couldn't he?

He couldn't help himself, the writer in him was dying to see how this would progress.

He tapped his troubled brother's shoulder, the darkness around Sasuke's turned to an aura of vexation.

Annoyed eyes turned on identical ones.

''Yes?'' He spat

Itachi just smiled used to his brother's mood swings.

_''Whats bothering him so much?'' _Itachi eyed his brother curiously, then looked around, _''Is it because?''_

''Where's your roommate?'' He questioned.

Sasuke scoffed looking away disgustedly,''Its not like we're joined at the hip you know.''

Itachi grinned inwardly, ''_Bullseye.''_

He didn't know what specifically was bothering his brother other than it must have been something to do with the Hyuuga heir.

_''How to get the ball rolling.'' _Itachi schemed.

It was right at that moment that ,if Sasuke had looked, he would have seen the mischief in his brother's eyes.

_''This is just to easy.''_

''Hey Sasuke can you accompany me to dinner after school today?'' Itachi extended the invitation.

Sasuke looked at him then, no trace of the mischief left in his older brothers eyes, it had been replaced with humor, they exchanged knowing glances. A wordless conversation exchanged between them, that they had much to talk about: Why he suddenly decided to come to that school, why He had called Hinata a 'Hyuuga', why he knew said Girl, ect ect.

It was Sasuke who finally looked away, ''Sure why not.''

''Excellent then I'll meet you at that western styled restaurant across from sudohbucks, do you know the place?''

Sasuke thought back to the day in the restaurant where 'Kioshi' was getting hit on by the waitress, and his first time meeting girl Hinata in the dilapidated park.

''Yeah, I know the place.'' Sasuke tried not to show his amusement at the memory.

Itachi smiled at his little brother, ''Excellent, see you at say...''

* * *

**''Every day I shock(shock)Every night I shock(shock) I'm sorry kimi o torim o doshita kutte'' **

Hinata pulled out her cellphone, it was her primary ring tone, so whoever was calling her didn't have a set ring tone.

Thank goodness it was her free block at the end of the day. The screen read 'Private caller.'' Curious she flipped it open.

''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Hinata?'' A familiar voice she had just heard the day before replied.

''Uchiha I-Itachi,'' Hinata's eyes widened two times there normal size,''How did you get my-my N-number?''

She heard a soft chuckle from across the line.

''Your brother of course.'' Humor clear in his voice.

She face palmed herself, _''Of course you dummy.''_

''S-Sorry .'' Hinata thought it sounded strange to address him with the same name as her hated roommate. He must have thought so to as he replied with a retching sound as if mock gagging, ''Please just Itachi, I believe we're far past formalities?''

Hinata couldn't agree more, she suddenly got worried when she remembered that Naruto had assured her that he wouldn't tell any one about her secret but it still bothered her. ''Uh, about my...''

''Your secret's safe with me Hinata.'' Itachi assured her, she immediately felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

''T-Thank you so much...I-Itachi.'' She blushed to herself, glad he couldn't see her embarrassment as she seemed to have made another acquaintance of the male type.

Itachi cleared his throat, breaking the suddenly shy atmosphere, ''I called wondering if you'd like to take a break from being a guy tonight, and catch up over a dinner.''

Hinata's face went two shades redder than usual.

_''Was-was he asking her on a da-da-da...no the thought was to impossible to comprehend.''_

''Just a friendly dinner among lost friends.'' He seemed to have sensed her discomfort even over the phone.

''Well...I don't know...'' Hinata inwardly sighed of relief at it not being a date, but she still felt strange about the situation she couldn't put a finger as to why the situation gave her such a feeling.

'' Are you saying ...no?'' Itachi's voice suddenly sounded dejected.

''Well...I..'' Hinata started, suddenly stopping when she heard a sniff over the phone.

''Well...I understand, Im just a person who found you one day,'' He suddenly sounded wounded, almost like Hinata had killed his puppy, '' brought you to my place, out of the cold, made sure you were safe...even thought you wouldn't even talk to me...''

''I-Itachi that's not...fair.'' Hinata felt guilty.

''No its fine I completely...understand...its fine really...I'll just go...since im a bother.'' Itachi ever the drama queen continued.

''Alright I'll go, I just need some clothes or something...'' Hinata finally said, defeated.

''Excellent then, where are you right now?'' Itachi recovered quickly, filled with renewed vigor

_''He sure recovered quickly didn't he...''_

''It's my free block so Im in the dorm..'' Hinata replied curiously.

''I'll be right up in just a few.''

Hinata sputtered in disbelief, ''Wha-what why?''

''Didn't you say you needed clothes?''

He must be joking, he was going to buy her clothes, wasn't there something in the rule book about there being hidden meanings behind guys buying women clothes?Not that she would know anything about that but she had heard something's about such things from Sakura and Ino.(They were notorious for knowing there way with men after-all.)

''Itachi, I don't want to be a bother.'' Was all she was able to say, to stunned.

''Don't worry Hinata.'' Itachi said before the line went dead Hinata looking at the phone there was a knock on the door.

Hinata went an opened it. Itachi standing in the doorway.

Itachi gave her a warm smile.

''You just leave everything to Brother Itachi alright?''

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door before she could object further.

* * *

''Well how do you like the outfit, Im good right?'' Itachi was looking Hinata up and down appreciatively.

Hinata looked down at herself. ''Actually, surprisingly, ye-yes, I really Like it.''

Itachi had done the unthinkable, she was in very very casual clothes. She was expecting (like her friends had done) to find the most revealing thing and force it on her but he had done the opposite of what she had expected. She was wearing a simple forget me not blue tunic that cinched in just under her breast's then was baggy in the stomach then was banded to her hips, she wore simple black leggings, and dark brown rider boots that were knee high. The only thing revealing about the entire outfit was the shirt dipped teasingly low on her chest, and the eyes were drawn to a black jade teardrop necklace that seemed comfortable between her breasts.

Itachi looked at her, feigning hurt, ''Really Hinata, it pains me the way you distrust me.''

''No it's not tha..'' Hinata stopped herself, it was true though, she still distrusted men, but this particular scenario had happened before and she didn't trust that he wouldn't act the same way as her friends did.

''It's just...my friends did something similar and dressed me in...a lot of things.'' Hinata blushed remembering some of the dresses they had forced her to try on, not acknowledging them as dresses at all they were bits of fabric as far as she was concerned.

''Don't look so serious, I was just teasing.'' Itachi patted her on the head.

Hinata blushed as he removed his hand. Looking up at Itachi, _''He is absolutely nothing like his brother.''_

She didn't realize she was openly staring at Itachi.

''Hinata if you keep looking at me like that I might just fall for you.'' Itachi smiled.

Hinata's face went crimson in seconds, she couldn't help it she was stunned,

''Ge...gah...hnyuuh?'' Hinata stepped back.

Itachi laughed, a short loud sound coming from deep in his chest.

''I'm joking, I'm joking, I'm Big Brother Itachi,'' Itachi's eyes still held laughter, ''Say it, come on.''

Hinata blushed. _''This guy...really..''_

''Bi-big Brother..I-Itachi.'' she mumbled shyly, looking everywhere but at him.

''Good,''He patted her on the head again,''Now I'll just pay and we can go for dinner.''

''I-I'll pay you back for this!'' Hinata insisted, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Itachi had already payed and was on his way out of the store, a paper bag holding 'Kioshi's' clothes.

Hinata sighed, running after him._''This guy may not be like Sasuke, but they both have serious God Complex's.''_

Itachi heard Hinata catch up behind him, Itachi couldn't help but think she was adorable and it was obvious why his little brother had liked the Hyuuga; She was quite, insisted she pay him back(which he wouldn't let her do He was a Uchiha even if he was no longer the heir he had his pride) was never rude no matter how irritated she got with him, and beautiful (drop dead so) but he had to wonder. How did she breathe hiding those very obvious double DD's beneath her school uniform.

He admitted he was attracted to her but he only felt that she was beautiful , he felt like a doting big brother more than anything else for the girl, she seemed to feel the same way about him, when he had patted her on the head she had looked at him warmly and full of curiosity like she wasn't used to such affection but liked it.

'_'Oh little brother, I hope you don't scare this one away I'm giving you a big hand here.''_ Itachi thought to himself, his plan was almost at its climax he just needed to drop Hinata off at the restaurant and excuse himself before Sasuke came which would be in about...

Itachi looked down at his watch.

_''Half an hour till six-o'clock.''_ Oh yes, Itachi was good, Sasuke and his talk was going to have to wait.

_''He better be a gentleman._'' He couldn't help but wish, but was Sasuke ever a gentleman?

* * *

_''He sure has been gone a while...''_ Hinata sat at the restaurant that she had previously been in before with her girlfriends, along at a table for two.

They had no sooner sat down at a table when, Itachi had excused himself, it had now been about twenty minutes.

_''Did he...did he fall in?''_ Hinata had to stop herself at that thought, a man like Itachi did not do such a thing as use stall's at restaurants.

Hinata didn't know if she should order or not without him, and the waitress had been eying her suspiciously for the last five minutes when she was just sipping at her water.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around thinking it was the manager finally asking her to leave.

She turned to lock gazes with the last person she wanted to see at that moment, she had been promptly avoiding him since they're previous heated moment together.(Those seemed to happening more then she cared to count.)

''May I join you?'' Sasuke smirked at her.

There was a pause.

N-no actually you may not, Im waiting for someone.'' She retorted.

She hated how flustered she always felt around this demon boy.

Sasuke stepped around her, seeming to ignore her, he pulled out the chair his brother.

Sitting down he scoffed at some secret joke, ''Well I don't think he'll mind if I take his place.''

Before she could retort that she minded he looked at her, with a look like she was a sirloin steak and he a hungry wolf.

Making her mouth go dry and her heart quicken it's rhythm, she felt a jolt go up her spine.

''I've been wondering Hi-na-ta...''He drawled slowly, dragged a lustful gaze over her stopping and staring rather openly at her chest, all heat seemed to go to between her legs, he caught her stare again looking half drunk now, ''How do you know me anyways?''

He crossed his fingers joining his hands together, resting his chin on them, and stared at her, she suddenly felt like the table separating them was far to small as his knee seemed to rest on the inside of her knee.

''Last time we...greeted each other, I knew you,but How did you know me?'' His eyes shone with challenge.

_''Is he...is he trying to corner me, does he suspect me of being Kioshi, or of being a fan girl or what?''_ The normally straight forward bastard had suddenly gotten far to complex for her to comprehend.

''My-my brother explained what you looked like...to..to me.'' It was weak but it was plausible and likely that if 'Kioshi' where her actual brother he would have mentioned what he looked like.

''Oh did he now,'' Sasuke seemed to look darkly at her,'' did he explain how good looking I was or did that surprise you, you didn't seem to mind my ...advances at that time so I'm guessing you liked what you saw.''

Hinata's jaw dropped she blushed darkly, _''Why is he so angry, I should be the one angry at him.''_

Hinata had felt something off about him the moment he looked at her, he was angry at her for some reason, and she didn't know why.

''We-well it appears th-that I should leave as my date seems to have stood m-me up.'' Hinata stood up, she didn't want to be around this  Sasuke, he seemed far more dangerous then usual, even her alternate personality seemed to know that it was dangerous territory with no 'you must be gay if you find me attractive' to fall back on when she was dressed as a guy.

She speed walked out of the restaurant not before grabbing her 'Kioshi' bag of clothes.

She was no sooner out the door when she felt a hand grab so tightly on her wrist she figured it would bruise, and pull her roughly into a barely lit alley, it was now six thirty and was getting cold as the sun was setting earlier and earlier as the days passed. Sasuke pressed her against the wall, blocking her chances of escaping with his long legs and caught her hands at her sides, leaving them about a whisper from each others faces.

There were people in the alley, a few boys smoking, '' Hey do you mind if we join?'' They laughed high five-ing each other, they were obviously not very bright.

Sasuke turned half crazed eyes on them, the red sky reflecting off them giving them the appearance of being red.

''Leave, ''He warned darkly,''Leave now.''

Hinata wasn't able to see what they saw in his eyes at that moment but she was guessing ,from they way they paled and fled, he looked something like Hannibal Lector on a bad day.

When they were good and gone he turned those chilling eyes on her, freezing her to the bone, making her feel like she should run, far far away.

''It appears were finally alone.'' Sasuke smiled it was anything but warm.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours for Hinata, he didn't say anything just kept looking at her with those terrifying eyes looking close to insanity, making her afraid to blink as she was afraid he would use that brief second to do whatever he had dragged her there to do.

Hinata was shaking, her eyes wide with fear, holding back tears._''No I wont let him have the satisfaction..''_

''Your about as attractive as your brother Hinata.'' He smiled, the crazed look finally dissipated, looking almost lonely.

''W-What?'' She was still scared at the proximity, the sun had started to set and the only light in the alley was behind Sasuke over the door they were across from. Making it hard to predict his motives, his facial expressions half shadowed, but for the light reflecting off his eyes.

''Your Brother is incredibly..annoying.'' Sasuke chuckled softly, it wasn't a happy laugh it was the laugh you make when you don't know what else to do.

''I've been thinking of kissing your brother lately, thinking disgusting things like 'He's cute' is that like me?'' Sasuke said in disbelief, half asking himself the last part.

Hinata blushed, ''Wha-what are you saying?'' Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sasuke was attracted to Kioshi, her alter ego, her 'Brother', The Uchiha Sasuke.

Was he gay like she had always feared, but it sounded like he was confused himself.

Her pondering where cut off as he put both her hands in one hand holding them around the wrist and putting them to her side, using his free hand he grabbed her chin, tilting it up to look at him. The close proximity of his beautiful face was almost to much for her to handle.

''Your a girl though, and his 'twin' so this situation is very convenient.'' She heard more then saw the smile in his voice.

Hinata shivered, not really wanting to know what he was trying to imply.

''Kind of makes me want to take advantage of the situation, you know?'' Sasuke brushed his lips over her temple, making her realize what he meant.

She started to shift, trying to escape, he just moved closer, caging her completely to the wall, making one of his legs brush her soft spot between her legs making a shudder jump through her, having to stop herself from grinding up against his leg her body was trying to convince her how good it would feel, her face heated when she felt something hard dig into her thigh, she heard him intake a harsh breath.

''I...I barely know you.'' Hinata suddenly finding it very hard to talk.

Sasuke let out mock laughter, ''Like that's ever stopped people before.''

Hinata was about to retort when Sasuke let out an impatient noise, ''So Noisy.'' He growled.

He closed the distance, pressing his lips hard against hers, Hinata's eyes widened, as she began to struggle trying to free her hands, Sasuke just gripped tighter, his free hand leaving the place beneath her chin, diving into her hair, pulling her lips as close as he could. He bit her bottom lip, then licked it ebbing the pain making Hinata gasp, using that moment to deepen the kiss, his tongue dove in massaging hers roughly trying to make hers fight back, no matter how many times he would move back for air and dive back in he couldn't get enough of the taste of her, she wouldn't kiss back so he dragged her tongue out with his, sucking on the tip of it, he wanted to steal all of her air in hopes of keeping her taste with him longer, by Gods he wanted to devour her completely, he felt that her mouth, her tongue was only but a small sample of what she tasted. Her scent had been imprinted in his mind, he pressed himself closer to her, acting like a starved beast he couldn't stop himself.

Hinata felt light headed, her knees had given out long ago, the only reason she was still up was Sasuke, he was savage, nipping her bottom lip, plundering her mouth so that all she could taste was him, he tasted delicious, but she wouldn't kiss him back, she didn't want to show him how much he had effected her, but how good he tasted, how much she felt like biting him back, like dragging her nails down the back of his neck, she wanted to draw blood.

_''What's wrong with me?''_ Hinata's tears finally fell, Sasuke tasted them as he kissed her.

Her tears were like a punch to his stomach, as he snapped back to reality and he realized what he had done. He pulled away from her lips.

He looked down at her face, her lips were red and swollen, eyes shining from the tears, her hair disheveled from his hands, she even had a slight bruise on her chin from him gripping her to tight.

Sasuke's eyes filled with pain, he did that to her.

Sasuke's plan had backfired, ever since he had seen her in the restaurant dressed casual, not realizing all the men around the restaurant ogling His Hinata, he was filled so full rage that he had taken it out on her. Deciding to finally put an end to his constant lust for her by kissing her, hoping that would finally end the mystery and wonder of her. It hadn't gone as planned though, he wanted more of her, and had hurt her in the process, why did he care though. _''Why?''_

Sasuke let her go, she wobbled but was able to stand, '' Thanks for letting me take my frustration out on you.'' He said nonchalant and walked around the corner.

As soon as he was out of her sight though, his knees gave out and his face blushed insanely, He put a hand over his heart, slightly shaking.

''It feels like its going to burst out of my chest.'' Sasuke felt guilty, he smelled her on him; that sweet pumpkin lavender smell that clung to his blankets after that night she had borrowed his bed, and tasted her on his lips, making his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter like there was butterflies in it.

No matter how many girls he slept with, apart from the sudden rush from an orgasm, he felt empty and detached. No matter how many girl's he kissed, they didn't cloud his senses and make him forget everything else. No matter what girl it was (apart from his mom) he didn't give two shit's about their feelings.

With Hinata though she was the only girl to make his heart move, feel warmth in her presence, feel empty when she wasn't around, feel a possessiveness that made him loose all senses.

It was right then that Uchiha Sasuke realized he was completely and utterly fucked.

_''Im in love..aren't I?''_ With that one question to himself and realization his body felt like a fire had torn through him.

He rubbed his chest. '' My heart hurts.'' He mumbled, getting up.

* * *

Hinata was still standing in the alley dumbstruck.

_''Why did he...'' _Hinata brought a hand to her lips, they were hot and bruised. She licked them, tasting him there.

Her tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

He was frustrated at her alter ego making him question his sexual orientation so he took it out on her, but couldn't he have done it another way like punched her in the face even, but he had done it another much crueler way.

''Naruto was supposed to be my first kiss...'' she mumbled sadly.

Her tears started to be accompanied by sobs, as she cried. Not from her first kiss being stolen ,she had gotten over that when Sasuke had massaged his tongue with hers, making her first kiss far more passionate then she could ever had imagined. She was crying from the whirlwind of emotions that were going on inside her. When his lips had crashed against her's so roughly her heart had felt like it had burst into flames, the world around her had disappeared for a moment and her mind had went blank.

Were her feelings so weak as to waver for such a cruel person? That was why she was crying, when she had felt like ripping him apart it was from lust and a need to mark him some way to prove that she possessed him. It was at that moment she cried from the lack of realizing how little she knew about herself, how easy hate could be replaced with a longing. Her mom had always told her how easy people could mix up Hate with Love. She didn't love him though...she couldn't... he was a man she hated men. Yes she did. Her head seemed to give a shock of pain as if to emphasize the statement.

Hinata took a step away from the wall, realizing she was going to be late for curfew if she thought any longer. She had to get changed back into Kioshi and return to her dreaded dorm room. She was really hoping Sasuke wouldn't be there as she really didn't know how to pretend that nothing happened but she would have to eventually wouldn't she.

''My heart hurts...'' She sniffed softly before disappearing into the streets.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well thank you once again for reading and putting up with my lateness I always seem to start a chapter then abruptly get writer's block tut tut tut so annoying really. Even though im always writing down a guideline i'll end up writing it completely different, it's very troublesome really. Seriously irritating the only thing that stayed the same compared to the outline was there was supposed to be a kiss scene. So yes Sasuke, the little romantic that he is (kukuku), finally realized that he yearns for her in more then 'just sex' sense bwahahahah. Anehways(said in native accent) Support T.O.P & T.O.P has a voice that makes me blush especially when he says things like ''Alright Ladies, how we doin?'' I just melt it's terrible. Also I have a few friends who kind of have the same experience as Hinata ( the uhh rape[hate this word] part) and I asked them about there sexual escapades, and they said they like to be the Dominant one in the bedroom, something about the control being in there hands. SOOO if your wondering why Hinata suddenly became very Fierce about ripping Sasuke to shreds that would be it, just using what I've learned so far, my friends said I could use what I learned but as long as they remain anonymous which I replied ''Duh...do yah fink so?'' Tch anyways ladies there you have it see you in the next chapter hope like this one tell me if i've made some sort of mistakes or something's confusing I'll try to fix it alright! Caffienated


	13. Fate loves its twists

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto,Yes?

''_Thinking to themselves''_

**''**_**Writing.''**_

* * *

A week had gone by after Sasuke had so shamelesssly thrown himself at Hinata. Things weren't progressing well for the both of them, avoiding each other like the plague. Both filled with a whirlwind of emotions that seemed out of their were starting to notice, this becoming more obvious when someone had bumped into Sasuke and Sasuke had apologized- The Uchiha Sasuke never apologized, especially when it wasn't his fault. Naruto, finally after a week of a whistful Sasuke and stumbly confused Hinata, went to the one person who might know what was going on. (The constant smile like knowing a secret joke, kind of giving it away.)

''Hey Itachi can I talk to you?'' Naruto caught up to him after getting out of class.

_''Ahh the big brother appears finally.''_ Itachi had been expecting it.

''Yes Naruto, let's just go sit in the courtyard, its such a nice day out.'' Itachi sounded oblivious but smiled.

Naruto didn't look fooled, but followed him anyways.

Itachi had been keeping an eye on his brother lately, since he set up the date for the two, he noticed that both of them were acting rather odd lately. Which meant something had had to have happened, and something big. He would often catch his brother smiling to himself, then he'd catch himself and look like he had lost all hope in life. It was entertaining, whatever was bothering him it seemed to be on the cusp of good and bad. Hinata just looked confused, always looking like she was on the verge of collapsing into a useless puddle of nothing. He would also see some red shades pass over her face from time to time emberassed over something he didn't know followed by a lustful gaze pearing into nothing in particular. He was curious as to what could have made her make such a face.

_'Sasuke you little Casanova you.''_ Itachi felt slightly proud.

Naruto and Itachi sat beneath a tree in the courtyard, it was now October, and the days were starting to get a slight chill around the edges. It was no exception today, the slight chill had Naruto and Itachi shifting uncomfortably, but was bearable.

''So what did you need to talk about Naruto, i'm assuming it's not about a kanji character you don't understand.''

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as Itachi's seemed to twinkle with laughter.

'' What's been up with Hinata and Sasuke lately?'' Naruto was never one to tip-toe around things when it came to his sister, and his normally stoic best friend.

Itachi feighned shock, ''Are you implying I have something to do with their recent change of character?''

''Yes, that's exactly what im implying.'' Naruto stated bluntly.

Itachi chuckled to himself, but found nothing wrong in telling Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to have a sense of humour at the moment anyway's, figuring Itachi shouldn't push his good humour on him.

''Oh nothing at all Naruto, they just had dinner together.'' Itachi waved the situation away.

Naruto's eyes widened considerably, ''Like, Sasuke and Kioshi or Sasuke and Hinata?''

''Uhhh...the latter.''

Itachi could almost see steam come out of the younger boys ears before he exploded, ''That is ,like, the EPITOME OF SOMETHING!''

Naruto paced about waving his hand's about frantically like some crazed ranting father at his daughter's wedding, ''What if he did something to her, no scratch that he DEFINITELY did something to her, you've seen Hinata lately...''

Itachi started to ignore him, waiting for the blond to calm down.

Naruto finally breathless and wiped out, turned to look at a calm placid Itachi.

''WELL, Do you know what happened?'' Naruto asked impatiently.

Itachi just smirked,''Nope..not a clue, but let's just mind our own business shall we, they'll be fine.''

''Bu..but..'' Naruto unnable to utter a single word coherently.

''Yes yes, I know you like her, but lets just see how this unfold's.'' Itachi wrapped a encourging arm around the shorter boy, patting him slightly.

''Bu-but...''

''You know your sister better than anyone else here, what seperates her from many other girl's?'' Itachi asked.

There was a slight pause.

''She...She hate's men?'' Naruto looked confused.

Itachi smiled, then nodded his head,''That's right, and what seperate's my brother from other men?''

''He...He's an Asshole, mainly to everyone, but especially girl's,even to Hinata.''

'' So who do you think's going to be the one getting hurt out of either of them?'' Itachi asked the main question.

Naruto's eye's finally widened in realization, '' Sasuke would be the one wouldn't he?''

Itachi nodded looking slightly fourlourn, ''Yes, well, he need's to get heartbroken atleast once in his life-time if he want's to grow.''

Naruto looked confusedly at the older Uchiha, _''He's okay with Hinata hurting his little brother?''_

Itachi must have noticed the question on Naruto's face as he looked down at him, ''Yes, well, tough love build's character, I think it will help Hinata grow as well yes?''

Naruto's gears were turning as thing's started to click into place, ''If she realizes that she hurt him, and feel's guilty because of it,'' Naruto rubbed his head as if it hurt for him to think so much,'' then a man's love, especially rejecting it, made her consider a man's heart?''

_''But will she really reject it...'' _Naruto couldn't help but ponder a little jealous.

Itachi patted the younger boy's head.

''Exactly, exactly, I don't much care for my brother getting hurt,but he sure deserve's it,'' Itachi seemed to be speaking from a personal vengence left unrepented, '' I don't know if you've noticed, but hes kind of a spoiled bastard.''

Naruto had an unamused sarcastic look, before slapping the older man.

* * *

_**Journal Entry #3 October.5th 6:34pm**_

_**Haven't written since last month now so...My heart has started to be moved by these creatures, Im starting to joke around more with Kiba and Shino, finding out that Kiba actually has a dog that he's hiding in his and Sai's room. Names Akamaru he's adorable, but how he's able to hide him is the real mystery the thing's the size of a wolf! It's funny how much it inconveniences Sai. Speaking of Sai, he's actually really nice, though we don't talk as much as,say, Kiba and I but neither do Shino and I but when we do we get along easily enough. Also, I've developed an immunity now! I don't faint anymore, and my headaches seem non existent now. I hate to admit it, but I think my mother might have been right to send me here. I still hate men...alot, just there's a few Im okay with now. Speaking of the herpe's , that I still hate, Uchiha Sasuke had an older brother, who turns out to be the nice man who found me the day that I lost my memories! So strange right? About Sasuke... things have gotten, not worse, but strange lately... He met me as 'Hinata' and and...He made the grip on my emotions become very confused now..I don't know what to do, Im trying not to be suspicious because I as Kioshi am not supposed to know, but whenever I see him I blush and my heart flutter's and my stomache flip flops and...I know what your thinking and no I don't like him! I can't like him he's he's...**_

Hinata sighed loudly, realizing even when she was writing down what she was feeling it sounded suspiciously like she liked him. A man. Not just any man, but the worst man of all men, the epitome of everything bad with a man packed into one man named: Uchiha Sasuke!

She was fine with liking men ( She kind of figured she wasn't quite a lesbian when she found out she like liked Naruto) but any other man but Naruto seemed horrible and like she was betraying herself. What was she betraying though? That was the one thing causing her heart to feel more in turmoil then anything else, more then the emotion's that Sasuke seemed to be stirring within her, more then Sasuke's confusing feeling's he had for her 'Kioshi'.

Hinata picked up her pencil, after pondering a while before continueing writing in her Journal.

_**I dont know what to do with all these emotion's, what's so bad about finally liking men? Apart from my head bursting, which it hasn't been doing lately, there's nothing stopping me from not liking them. The only bad one is Sasuke, the rest of them have proved already that men can be nice if given the chance. So what's so bad about liking men? What, WHAT IS IT! **_

''Gaaaaaah!'' Hinata finally threw the book under her bed, burying her head in her pillow and uncharacteristically screaming into it.

''Did I come at bad time?'' she heard the door click closed.

She removed her head so fast that she figured she may have whiplash.

_''Where has he been?'' _ Sasuke was standing at the door.

Her eye's were automatically drawn to his lip's, making her blush a deep shade of red. She burried her head in her pillow again.

''Nnnuh it Fnnn...'' She mumbled into her pillow._No it's Fine_

_''Good job Hinata, like that's not suspicious or anything...''_

Sasuke looked down at the disgruntled girl laying on her bed, he held back a cheer when she became so bothered just by looking at his lips.

He stopped in his revery, ''_This isn't going to work if thing's stay this way.'' _

Sasuke had just came back from having a long talk with his elder (meddling) brother.

Though he gathered there was a few things his brother was still hiding from him, he had understood that his brother had been the man who had found Hinata after the kidnapping, and had been the one to call the brother had also said something that had made him curious,

''Do you recognize her?'' Itachi had said.

Sasuke had stared at him in complete bemusement.''No why, should I?''

Itachi had just smiled and changed the subject smoothly.

_''Damnit I really wanna know why I should have recognized her!''_ Sasuke's thoughts where jumbled as he tried to put two and two together.

''Umm Sasuke?'' His thought's were tossed aside when the soft voice of his roommate hit his ears.

''Hmm?'' He prodded gently.

''Wha-what are the flower's for?''

Hinata was speaking of the bouquet of stunningly arranged flowers in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke almost had forgotten what he had came in there to do. On his way back to the dormatory what had taken him so long to return was beacuse of the cunningly picked bouquet in his hands.

''Oh these are..'' Sasuke blushed slightly when he had looked down at a wide eyed Hinata, Even when she was dressed as a boy now, she was beautiful to him. He coughed looking away then shoved the bouquet at Hinata.

''These are for your Sister...''

Hinata's heart fluttered slightly in her chest.

''Pa-pardon,'' She looked down at the bouquet in shock.''Hinata?''

''Yeah we had a little,''Sasuke's eyes dialated slightly as he looked at her,''accident the other day.''

_''Liar!'' _She all but screamed in her head as her face burned crimson.

''These are as an Apology.'' He whispered the last word.

Hinata was stunned as she glanced at the out of character Uchiha, then almost keeled over with astonishment when she saw him seeming uncomfortable and emberrased, looking anywhere but at her.

''O-Oh..'' Was the only audible word she could muster.

As the seconds of silenced passed she seemed to realize something rather disconcerning about the flowers. (Hinata was quite a flower enthusiast.)

''Uhh Sasuke, did you pick these flowers yourself?'' She questioned, almost alarmingly.

He raised an eyebrow,''Yes is something wrong?''

Hinata had to supress a sudden need for laughter, ''Well if by something wrong means you hate my sister then yes, something is definitely wrong.''

Hinata smiled, amused.

Sasuke, lifted and eyebrow at the suddenly amused Hinata.

_''Im glad she got the joke.'' _Sasuke inwardly sighed, but none of his inner thought's transfered to his face.

''I wouldn't have kissed her if I hated her Kioshi.'' Sasuke said much more smoothly than should be said for confessing to a girl's brother that you kissed his sister.

Hinata blushed crimson, the kiss, the alley way, the softness of his lips suddenly fludding back throwing her off kilter.

She pushed the thoughts away quickly, gaining back some of her mind.

''O-Oh...'' Hinata cleared her throat, trying to hide her face and not look at Sasuke in the process.

Sasuke smiled at her obvious antics.

''It's just that...'' Hinata cleared her throat unnable to look at Sasuke.

''In the language of flowers...the big pink ones -Peonies- say your angry. Candytuftm ,the small white ones, say indifference, lilies normally say love but if they're orange, like yours, mean Hatred. Then the small pink ones -Oleander-and the pretty purple ones -Monkshood- say 'beware' or you have an enemy.''

Hinata raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Sasuke, noticing his cheeks pinking slightly.

''So are you trying to say you hate my sister, or you wish to harm her in some way?'' She smiled wickedly at him.

Sasuke blushed deeply then cleared his throat. ''I-I just thought they looked nice..''

He turned and left the room.

''Pfffft AHAHAHAH.'' Hinata face planted her face into her pillow to muffle the laughter that was making her sides hurt. ''A-Ah the look on his FACE!'' She laughed outloud.

Sasuke stood leaned against the other side of the door listening to her laugh, the blush still on his cheeks.

_''Im glad that she got the joke and it was able to make her laugh, but did she have to make that wickedly adorable grin.'' _Sasuke dropped the bouquet to his side as Hinata's laughter started to dissipate.

Sasuke sighed, ''How I wanted to eat her at that moment.''

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes as her breathe came back to her, ''I really...wanted to eat him at that moment.''

Sasuke sighed and walked away, throwing the bouquet into a trashcan as he left.

Hinata burried her face into her pillow, sighing.

''_What is wrong with me,'' _ Sasuke thought agitated.''_So emberrassing.''_

''Wrrt iihs wrrrng wfft mhee?'' (_What is wrong with me?) _Hinata mumbled into her pillow.

* * *

_'Hinata, wha-what are you doing?'' A dark haired boy lay sprawled seductively on a single bed, Dress shirt completely unbuttoned, pants undone and pulled slightly down his hips revealing plain white boxer shorts._

_A dark haired girl dressed in a plain dress shirt and pants,looked down from where she stradled at his hips._

_She licked her lips as her pale eyes ate up every inch of his down dressed state._

_She raised one long elegent hand and ran it down his chest, the other hand ran seductively across the edges of his boxers then playfully snapped the waistband._

_The boy blushed as he couldn't stop his state of 'arousal.'_

_The girl smiled down mischeviously then purposely moved her hips as she moved her face closer to his, stopping a breathe away from his lips. _

_'' 'What am I doing' you ask,'' She smiled then, her pink tongue darted out licking his lower lip,''Im going to rape you of course.'' _

''What are you writing Itachi?'' A curious voice asked from behind him.

Itachi nearly fell from his seat at his laptop, face going bright red as he shut the monitor.

''No-Nothing Nothing at all!''

He took off his glasses to turn and find a pale set of eyes staring at him.

Itachi froze.

''Hy-Hyuuga?'' Itachi asked looking as if his soul had just left his body.

''Uchiha, yes, I believe we met already.'' The light eyed boy replied sarcastically.

''Neji, oh my god, what are you doing here?'' Itachi stood up and shook Neji's hand , barely stopping himself from screaming in horror at his long time friend.

_**''**Why is he here, if he see's Hinata he's sure to recognize her immediatly**.''**_

''It's been such a long time, it's good to see you!'' Itachi had to stop himself from speaking in high pitch wails of terror, and he believed he was managing quite well, under the circumstances.

''Well I just came by to check out the school, Hyuuga just invested in it, and Uncle wanted my to check out our purchase,'' Neji looked around the classroom,'' I heard that you were working here from your mom as well so I figured I'd visit.''

Pale eyes turned back to him, studying the older boy.

''Your looking well,still writing perverted romance novel's in your spare time?'' He asked with a smirk.

_**''**Tch, still a smartass, nothing like Hinata.**''**_ Itachi's eyes grew wide as he realized that said girl was walking towards the classroom that himself and her long lost cousin stood in.

Just as Itachi was about to be forced to take action into his own hands by very violently knocking said cousin out, he watched as blonde headed Naruto wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder's and stole her away from their sight.

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked behind him curiously. ''What are you looking at?''

Itachi recovered himself quickly, ''Nothing,''He squicked then cleared his throught, ''Nothing, would you like to go out for some coffee?''

Neji knodded, ''Sure.'' The two young men walked out of the classroom. Neji never noticing a blonde and a shorter dark haired pair turning a corner dissapearing out of site as they left.

* * *

''So, what's up Hinata?'' Naruto smiling down arm still wrapped around his smaller companion.

Hinata was blushing and fidgiting frantically.

_''Hi-His arm..Hes..soo close..''_

''N-Nothing Naruto..,can can you please t-take you-'' She was interuppted with Naruto looking at her with concerned eyes.

''Oh really? I dont believe you, somthing's been weird with you and that Sasuke bastard.''

_''Sorry Itachi I knew we wouldn't interfere but..''_

Naruto watched Hinata clap a hand over her mouth, trying so hard to suppress her laughter, as she remebered the scene from the previous night.

She calmed herself back down.

''Nothings wrong Naruto, don't worry.'' She flashed a smile at Naruto.

Naruto stopped walking his arm leaving Hinata and falling to his side, and stared with a look of hurt and confusion.

_''Nothings wrong? After seeing that smile like you're...''_

''Naruto, is something wrong?'' She stared back at him, concern on her face at his sudden halt.

He was snapped out of his revelry, ''Oh..uh Sorry, just realized im really hungry,'' Naruto forced a smile,'' wanna go for lunch?''

Hinata smiled, nodding.

They started walking in silence, Hinata not noticing the pained look on her step brothers face.

_''I always thought she would like me more then any other guy,smile like that for just me, im losing my place in her heart, and she hasn't even noticed whos replacing me.''_

* * *

Sasuke sneezed into his sleeve.

''Freakin fangirls.''

Sasuke was currently brooding about the schools semi empty hallways. Not realizing he was subconciously looking for the familiar shape of the only person he really gave a damn about.

He had overheard Hinata talking on her cellphone to the blond moron, supposedly to meet up in the classroom and from there hang out. He had been brooding since he had heard Hinata's quite footsteps leave the room around eleven. (Sasuke didn't get up for a fire anytime before 1pm on weekends.)

''Freaking Naruto bastard , tch like I care.'' He rounded a corner.

''Well hello Uchiha the younger.'' Sasuke ,still fuming, looked up at a face from his childhood.

''Hyuuga?'' Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Looking over at his elder brother, something passed-only for a second- across Itachi's face.

_''Was that a sudden look of shock?''_

Sasuke looked back at the Hyuuga, meeting with his light pupiless eyes.

''So how has the future successor of the Uchiha name been fairing?'' Neji cocked a amused smile.

'' Just fine, and how about for the future Hyuuga successor, still no sign of your precious princess?'' He never liked the thought of being married off for future company growth, and it showed in his snide tone.

Right after saying that, something in the back of his mind tugged at a forgotten memory of a pale eyed girl.

_''That would be the Hyuuga Princess, wouldn't it?''_

Neji grimaced at the rude reply, ''Actually I am to succeed, the head has called off all search for Miss. Hinata.'' Neji said sadly.

Sasuke's eyes grew, looking at Neji.

''Hyuuga Hinata.'' Sasuke whispered.

_A young girl eight years old with pale violet tinted pupiless eyes stared from where she hid behind her father's legs._

_A boy eight years old with raven hair was looking unabashedly at the girl, from where he stood infront of his father's legs. Standing up straight, leg's apart, taking up all the space his childish form could muster._

_''Father who is that strange girl trying to hide behind 's legs?'' At these words what was able to be seen of her face turned a beet red, then hid fully behind her father._

_Both of the father's chuckled at the childrens actions._

_''Why that's Miss Hyuuga Hinata, future successor to the Hyuuga corporation, and our rival, Son.''_

_The young boy looked back at the mans legs, now fully hiding the girl._

_''So she's my enemy father?'' Sasuke questioned._

_Both men looked at each other and laughed loudly._

_Sasuke pouted at this angrily, feeling as if he was being made fun of._

_''No no Son, she's to be your future wife.''The Senior Uchiha said._

_''Thats right Sasuke, Hinata,'' Senior Hyuuga turned and made his daughter come to the front of himself to stand infront of his legs,'' Why dont you say 'hello' Hinata.''_

_Hinata was hiding behind her hand's, childish long hair slightly covering her eyes._

_''You too Sasuke, say hello.'' Sasuke's father had nudged with his leg._

_He pouted but looked at the shy girl._

_''Hello Hinata...'' _

_The young girl moved one of her hands, peeking at the young boy._

_He twitched a smile at her for a second, agitated at his young age for having to speak so nicely to a girl._

_She finely uncovered her face, her pretty childish chubby face lit up with a smile._

_She bowed formally at him, then whispered ''Hello Sasuke.''_

The memory brought back his childhood feelings, realizing that was Sasuke's first crush.

Sasuke looked over with wide eyes at his brother. Itachi nodded confirming his suspicions.

_''He knew the whole time.'' _Sasuke should have felt angry at his brother, but with the memory brought about a euphoric realization about Hinata.

Sasuke without thinking started to run.

Running through the school, he needed to find her, he just wanted to see her.

He obviously couldn't tell her about her past, but just the thought of after finally getting her memories back what part she played in his life..

_''Itachi, he knew the whole time, knew the whole time that she was mine, has always been mine.''_

Sasuke couldn't help but let a honest grin spread across his face.

_''She'll only ever be mine.''_

* * *

Neji looked in confusion as Sasuke ran passed the two men.

''Where the Hell is he running off to?''

Itachi hid the smile and laughter from his eyes, he knew exactly where his brother was running off to.

Itachi shrugged elegently, ''Who knows.''


End file.
